


Rush

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Rush Sykes?</p><p>This is a story set in mostly the same world, but where all "remnants" are people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ in September - October 2011.

The Marquis of Athlum rolled his shoulders with a silent sigh, body aching from having sat for too long. There was no one to blame but himself, though; he had prolonged the meeting by making the ministers reclarify each point they made, and by the end no less than three men left the meeting chamber fearing for their jobs. David did worry that he had been too harsh or inflexible, but if the look on Torgal's face was anything to go by, he had done the right thing.

Well, it wasn't like he needed to look to Torgal for this sort of advice anymore, but it was nice to have the confirmation. To not know how his team felt about his decisions would make him a terrible leader.

"Lord David?"

David turned just enough to see Emmy entering the inner garden, a leather folder in hand. He showed no reaction other than a smile, but she still looked a little apologetic.

"This is the last task for the day."

She handed over the folder, which turned out to hold a certificate inside. David got the fountain pen from his breast pocket, removed the lid with his mouth, put it back on the other end, then paused, eyes carefully reading the document.

"A binding certificate," he said, his voice soft, respectful.

"Torgal has already talked to them," Emmy told him, then peered at him under the tips of her fringe when David still didn't move. "Is there a problem, my lord?"

"Oh, no." David put his signature down, then handed the folder back. Emmy tucked it under her arm, her eyes never so much as glanced at the certificate. "I trust his judgement. It's just that I don't come across these often."

From the curious look she was giving him, David surmised that Emmy didn't know very much about the topic. Not surprising, seeing as she had only started working in the castle since last year.

"Athlum does have the most comprehensive protection system for Remnants in the world, but that doesn't override their survival instincts. Just letting someone know you are a Remnant takes much courage and willingness to risk. For one to be prepared to bind him-or-herself to a regular Man requires an enormous amount of trust." He lowered his gaze onto the leather folder. "I have signed such a certificate fewer times than most would think."

Emmy took a moment to digest this. "A lot of trust, or maybe a lot of love in some cases?"

It sounded like mere romanticism, but David liked the way Emmy thought. Yes, a binding between a Remnant and a regular Man was far greater than even the vows of lifetime commitment in a marriage. Vows could be broken; bindings could not, until death. "Perhaps. It shows that there is still good in people."

Eyes once again settling on the garden around him, David smiled to himself, recalling how, bit by bit, Emma put this place back together after his father burned it down out of grief for his mother.

_There is good in all of us,_ he thought to himself, hands unconsciously clutching at his own arms.

 

"Hmm..."

Arms held out to the sides, David dipped his head to look at the measuring tape around his chest, trying to see what it was that caused John Sykes to make that thoughtful noise.

"You've grown since the last time I measured you, Lord David."

Grown? When he was already out of his teenage? "Have I put on weight?"

John shook his head. "Your shoulders are slightly wider and you've also grown half an inch in height."

The idea was pleasing, but it also made David chuckle. "Must be my very last growth spurt."

"I think you're standing taller. We will get your armour adjusted." John laughed as well, at the same time gesturing for his son Rush to come over. Without a word the young man gathered up the rolls of fabric and books of designs he'd brought with him, handling all the weight with great balance and ease. The _Sykes & Son_ had been the tailor and armourer for Athlum's Lord for generations. David could still remember the first time he got fitted, aged six, with his parents standing to one side as if watching an amusing school play. Rush Sykes had already begun learning the ropes back then, tiny arms trying with great determination to carry things that were too heavy and too large for him. Rush looked like he was around David's age, although David wasn't sure; even after so many years they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Well, David had, but all the responses he'd ever got were nods and smiles, the occasional grin, and hand jotting instructions and measurements down on a notepad.

Judging by his callused hands, though, David could easily tell Rush was a hardworking person, just like the rest of his family. Those hands put down the fabric on the large table nearby, spreading them out for David's inspection, the finer ones on one side for formal occasions and the rest on the other side, for everyday use. By now the Sykes knew what David liked, his complicated official attire having made him favour simple, practical clothing whenever he was allowed to dress down. To be truthful he didn't care much about the small details of clothing, didn't mind whether his buckles were made of truesilver or vackel iron, but the Sykes were decent, dedicated people who didn't only make great clothes but also armour that suited his needs. Just by studying the wear and tear of David's leathers, Rush seemed to be able to tell how David fought on the battlefield and next time would return with something that was simply perfect, until David grew stronger again or changed his battle style and needed something different. This, coming from someone so young, who worked with needles and hammers and couldn't possibly know the mechanics of a battle, Rush must be very gifted.

David had only picked out the first fabric when the door was thrown open, Blocter storming into the room waving his arms about as if the world was about to explode, and Pagus following behind, having to run to keep up because of his short legs.

"Young Master, the - at Robelia Castle - they're - "

"Like I said, we could at least wait until after the fitting."

Blocter did have a tendency to overreact, but David could sense tension in Pagus's voice also. "Well, since you are here, you might as well let me hear it." He turned to the Sykes. "John, Rush, if you'd please."

After the Sykes left the room, David turned his attention to his generals. "Blocter. Slowly."

The yama took a deep breath. "There are anti-Remnant activists at the ruins at Robelia Castle! Some dressed up as our soldiers to... something!"

"Keep your voice down, my boy," Pagus sighed. "There are reports of 'Athlumian soldiers' going into the ruins, Lord David. I've sent some men who found out around forty activists are planning to infiltrate the city before the end of the week. What will be my lord's orders?"

"We crush 'em, of course!"

David nodded at Blocter. "I will go as well," he held up a hand before Pagus could protest. They no longer lived in the barbaric times when Remnants were exploited or killed depending on the mood of the people. Any action by anti-Remnant activists was an action against Athlum. "My mind is made."

The two generals had no choice but to agree. They left the room, walking briskly as David handed down the rest of his orders. "Blocter, get the city guards ready and have them backed up by two unions of soldiers. Pagus, have Emma and Emmy guard the Remnant Register. Get Torgal to - "

They halted when David noticed the Sykes standing to one side of the corridor, staying out of the way. "John, Rush," he went over to them, "my apologies, there are matters that require my immediate attention. Can we continue tomorrow... in fact, why don't you just choose something for me? I trust you know what I like."

Before John Sykes could respond, his son, without warning, burst into laughter.

"Rush!"

"Crap, sorry..." Rush couldn't seem to stop, "but... you're..."

David could not begin to guess why Rush was laughing, but the fact that he did, and he even spoke, was a huge surprise. "Rush, I thought you were mute!"

"Huh?"

"You have never said a word in front of me all these years!"

"That's because... oh, man, put some pants on!"

For a second there were no sounds apart from Rush's muffled laughs. Then David, as well as everyone else, realised he was still wearing the linen shirtdress he'd put on to let the Sykes get accurate measurements of him. After a semi-successful attempt to fight down his blush and ignore the eruption of hysterical snickering around him, David stopped John from reprimanding his son, and returned to the original topic.

"Because of what? Have you been deliberately deceiving me for over a decade?"

It was shocking how much more alive Rush looked when he laughed and talked. "No no no, it's just... er, yanno, you and your throwing people out the windows. I'm always open-mouth-insert-foot and I don't want my bones broken..."

"What 'throwing people out the windows' are you talking about?"

"When someone's really pisses you off, you have them tossed out the window. I've seen it."

"I have never done such a thing!" It seemed ridiculous to be continuing this conversation when there were terrorists planning to infiltrate his land, but to be accused of defenestrating people was not something David could just brush off.

Once again John Sykes tried to interfere, with more amusement than terror after having known the Nassau family for so many years, but David gestured for him to stay silent anyway. Then, behind him, Blocter spoke up timidly. "Actually, Young Master, you have... well, I have..."

David whipped around, aware that he wasn't only without his trousers, he wasn't wearing any shoes either. The stone floor was icy under his feet. "What?"

"When people got you angry, and you told me to throw them out..." As David's eyes grew wider, Blocter ducked his head as if that would make him a smaller target. "Nobody told me that wasn't what you meant until a long time later! And I don't think anybody got really hurt anyway..."

Caught between embarrassment of his current state, shock of hearing Rush Sykes speak, and mortification of what Blocter had been doing, David knew the best thing to do was to concentrate on what was most urgent. "We will - " Did he really want to discuss this later? Perhaps not. "We have no time for this. Blocter and Pagus, get on with your tasks. As for me," he glanced down at himself, then up at Rush, smiling helplessly. "I will catch up with you all after I've put some clothes on."

 

The battle dragged out longer than it should have, the size and complicated layout of the ruins making it troublesome to make arrests, but most of the terrorists were eventually caught, and the rest who wanted to fight to their deaths were granted that wish. Fighting Men such as these always gave David a bad taste in the mouth. Just as it was with fiends, he could slay them without a second thought, but he definitely could not publicly admit to this and he would never allow himself to do it - his predecessors' intentions had always been to make people understand that Remnants and regular Men were all humans and could coexist. If he were to rule with an iron fist and simply kill every person who disagreed, all that had been achieved by those before him would be undone.

But that reluctance wasn't why he hardly fought. With Pagus and Torgal leading one division to the north and Blocter leading some others to search the underground rooms, someone needed to maintain the central command and that responsibility naturally was David's. Still, he felt somewhat guilty about not having fought much, especially after seeing Rush Sykes at his armoury, the tools from his ever-present hip bag strewn across a work bench as he frantically made adjustments to David's armour. David hadn't expected him to do that at all, didn't imagine it would be possible to make changes to something sewn from jhana hide and hammered out of Royotian steel within such a short space of time. But Rush must have figured out from what David said to Pagus and Blocter that they were heading out to fight, and in the half an hour that followed he did his best to help David feel more comfortable during battle.

The sky was long dark by the time they returned to the castle, the days having been rendered short by winter. With orders to give, people to consult and decisions to make regarding the day's events, it was nearly another three hours before David could change out of his battle gear. Declining a servant's offer to help, David went to put it away himself, having the feeling that he would find a certain somebody there.

But it turned out he wasn't the first one to get there.

"Rush," said Torgal.

"Heya! Just came back? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"There is no need to hurry with the rest of the work."

"Just gonna finish this bit. Saves me taking it back to the shop and stoking up our forge."

"John has already gone home?"

"He went ages ago. He's pulled his back."

"Is it serious?"

"It's been healed." Rush looked up at Torgal, pulling a face. "But I told him to go home and lie down anyway..."

Rush's voice faded when one of the workers noticed David in the doorway and went to him, although he didn't let what he was carrying be taken away and gave a dismissive wave, then nodded at Rush in greeting. It wasn't as if David had been deliberately eavesdropping, but he still felt a little embarrassed for having just stood there and listened; it was fascinating to hear the voice of someone he had thought to be mute all this time. With a wry smile he stepped inside the smithy.

"These were perfect. I hadn't noticed I needed something bigger, and thought that my movements were getting sluggish because of the amount of meetings I'm forced to sit through these days." He laughed. "Thank you for the good work."

Rush smiled back at him.

"Is John not feeling well? I'm afraid I didn't notice earlier. Torgal, arrange a healer to - " David paused, realising he had no idea where the Sykes lived, " - see John first thing tomorrow. Would that be convenient?" He looked at Rush.

Rush looked a little taken aback by the offer, but he nodded nonetheless.

David stole a look outside the window, through glass covered in soot from the forges. The moon was one third up the way in the cloudy sky, not a sight that was out of the ordinary, but for some people this night would a special one as families, likely ignorant, were told of what their loved ones had been trying to do in Athlum, and how some had lost their lives because of it.

The thought made David's throat dry. He still had to learn to use his head, not his heart. Worry only about the public statement he was going to have to make and the questions that would come. "It is late. I guess you haven't eaten yet. Would you care to dine here before going home?"

It didn't seem like Rush wanted to, but he didn't indicate anything, perhaps trying to come up with a way to turn the offer down without being rude. One didn't just casually reject an invitation like that from the Marquis of Athlum. David kept his smile, one that even Torgal should not be able to see past.

"Well, I still have work to get on with. Just let Torgal know if you would like supper. Do finish up soon, don't stay too late."

He left Rush with Torgal, feeling quite foolish. What happened earlier in the day was momentary magic. Rush clearly didn't want to speak to him. The explanation he gave before sounded plausible, but David hadn't given such orders to Blocter until he became the marquis, and even before that he had always thought Rush could not speak. He could only think of one reason why someone would refuse to talk to him, to the extent that he would rather pretend to be mute all these years.

As a political and military figure, David learned long ago that he could not earn the love of everyone. But to discover he was so intensely disliked by a valued member of his staff, someone he had known for nearly all his life and yet hardly really knew, left him wondering what it was he had done wrong.

 

"What do you think?"

Cut off before he could even begin his sentence, Torgal frowned, letting his gaze sweep over his lord who had just stepped out of the dressing room. "I can advise you on many things but fashion is not one of them."

David snorted. Torgal looked so amusing whenever he pulled that face that David could not help but encourage it to happen. "Right. So you were saying?" he asked, strolling back to where Rush was waiting. Torgal followed.

"Work has started on clearing the rubble surrounding Robelia Castle. The plan on how to tear down and clear away the remaining structure have been drafted up for your approval."

David watched Rush fold up his cuffs for him. Silent as always. "I will look at it as soon as I am finished here."

"Would you like to hear a summary?"

"That it will cost a huge amount of money, the work will be divided into four stages, and in total take at least three years to complete? I already know. Those plans had already been drafted during my father's time, all that needs to be done is to update the cost to current prices. Pulling down those ruins had been one of his goals, but Athlum wasn't able to afford it at the time. We are now in a better position to tackle the task."

"Not that much better, my lord."

"But it needs to be done. We will make use of prisoners' labour. Cut back spending here at the castle. Cancel my summer retreat to reduce costs. If needs be, I will eat just bread everyday. The ruins attract and harbour evil; they must be dealt with, however long it will take."

Perhaps Torgal was able to tell what he was thinking, but David didn't want to talk about that in detail. He hadn't talked about it all these years - there was nothing he could say - and there was no point in starting now, so he avoided Torgal's eyes. Instead, he noticed Rush was staring at him, worried. He let himself smile. "Not to worry. Even if I stop getting clothes made, armour is not something I can cut back on."

Rush's laugh was silent.

"Then, Torgal..."

"My apologies."

Torgal bowed from the waist.

"National security is my responsibility. To have allowed a terrorist group of such scale to gather... I have no excuse."

"You have already apologised before. I will say the same thing again: it's not your fault alone," responded David, quiet. The anti-Remnant group had been very close to executing their plan when they were discovered. Many had thought heads would roll when David called a meeting afterwards, but the marquis decided to let everyone keep their jobs. To place blame on them would be to say that Torgal had neglected his duty as their leader. "I've put too much on you."

"That is not - "

"You have twice as many hands and ten times more life experience than I do, but your day has only as many hours as mine. Stop worrying about me and focus on your own duties. If you would do that, then I wouldn't feel that the fault is also mine."

"I do not-"

"Now go and get on with your work; I can manage fittings by myself, I assure you," David chuckled, and Torgal finally let the matter drop and left the room.

When Rush stepped back, David went to stand in front of the full length mirror. Usually the Sykes would not return with just one set of clothes, but Rush's father was absent today and this was something that had not happened before. "John is still unwell? Torgal did send a healer, didn't he? If he'd forgotten I apologise. As you've heard, he has been far too busy."

Rush didn't reply.

The next few minutes was spent in silence. David inspected the outfit, admiring the clean cut of the jacket, with details that transformed simple into elegant. The knife pouch hidden against his chest as a clever touch. Rush wasn't exactly the unkempt type, but what he produced was a classic case of why one should not judge a book by its cover.

Behind David, Rush waited for his further instructions.

"I'm delighted with this."

The smile reflected on the mirror looked genuine. David smiled back, then left his spot and began to pace, each step slow, deliberate.

"Rush, I have found myself caught in a dilemma which I hope you can help me solve." He paused and stole a glance at the other young man in the room, then continued. "Over the years you have done nothing but great work for me. You are dedicated, you have exceptional attention to detail and you also have observational and people skills. You understand what I want without having to be told and everyone speaks well of you. I think..." David thought about his words carefully at this point. "...I think you are meant for greater things. Athlum would benefit from someone like you."

Rush's eyes had widened, his lips parted in surprise, yet he still didn't say a word.

"Here is my dilemma: I wish to invite you to work for Athlum, yet I don't wish to lose the fine clothes and armour you make, nor do I wish to steal John's son from his family business. I am in such a position that if I were to say this to John, he might feel he had no choice but to let you go. So I haven't brought up the matter with him."

For a moment it almost looked like Rush was going to say something, but he only nodded instead, showing that he was following.

"Your family's opinion and your feelings are most important here. You may not have enjoyed working for me all these years, but at least you do not have to see me on a daily basis. This will change if you become Athlum's servant."

There, he'd said it, and he could see the words register on Rush's face.

"What're you talking about?"

David liked Rush's voice. Shame that he didn't like using it in front of him. "This. I am talking about talking." He sighed. "Whatever it was I did that made you hate me so, it must have happened when we were both children. I've searched my mind over and over but for the life of me I just cannot remember. Would you enlighten me?"

"It's not like that. I don't hate you."

"Then why do you shut me in silence?" David watched Rush's brows gather, mouth opened to speak but forming no sound. He shook his head and looked away. He didn't really think Rush would explain; who would admit to his customer that he hated him, especially when the customer was the marquis and crossing him would mean losing the reputation _Sykes & Son_ had worked hard to build over many years? "No matter. Whatever it was, I apologise. Many years late this may be, but I do mean it. Continue your good work for me in whatever way you feel most comfortable; Sykes & Son won't lose our patronage, don't worry about that. But I meant it when I said you are meant for greater things. Please think about it and discuss with your family, but remember that there is absolutely no pressure."

David hadn't paused at all, not allowing Rush to respond to any of the things he said and not allowing himself a chance to stop and wonder why he was letting the whole issue bother him this much.

 

Torgal was making that face again. David wondered if he was aware of it himself, or if it was something that only people close to the sovani would spot.

"What is it?" ask David when they alighted from their transport and walked the rest of the way towards the ruins of Robelia Castle. The road was not yet suitable for wheels.

"I still don't think my lord needs to inspect the work personally. It is something I can do in your place."

David chose his footing with care on the mud. "It's fine."

"Lord David, if you would only listen to me."

"If you would just listen to me and be quiet." David shot a glare at Torgal. "We are already here. I do not wish for this argument right now."

Ten more minutes of walking in silence took David to the place that brought about the end of his childhood.

Most of the work was being carried out outside. Ignoring the sound of protest coming from behind him, David stepped inside the structure. A great hall stretched out before him, parts of its ceiling held up by pillars, with the remainder having fallen long ago. Above head a walkway went around the walls and led into corridors. At the other end of the hall was a pair of doors. David strolled through them, coming to an area that led deeper inside the ruins. He picked a direction and began to walk, through corridors, galleries, halls and rooms. He opened every door that could be opened, sometimes revealing grand rooms that withstood the test of time, sometimes finding only debris.

This was the third time in his life he visited the ruined castle, but all of his knowledge of its interior came from the battle a few weeks ago and the plans that were presented to him the previous day. He tried casting his mind back further, but there was nothing. These walls, these rooms, they meant nothing to him.

There was a void inside his mind. The only thing he could recalled was the fear and overshadowing that, an anger deeper than any emotion he had ever felt.

"Torgal." He stopped finally, just shy of a beam of daylight that shot through a hole in a wall to land on the broken floor as if it had punched through with its energy.

"My lord?"

"It isn't something I wish to discuss, but if the knowledge helps you - I have very little memory of the abduction. Even as I stand here, I cannot recall which room my mother and I were held in." David turned around on his heels. Torgal had a very intense look on his face. "It's very difficult to feel trauma when I can barely remember anything."

It took Torgal a moment to form a response. "Ah..."

"Will you now relax?"

Torgal's response was a very small nod. Several weeks ago, when they first discovered terrorists in the area, Torgal was furious with Pagus and Blocter for letting David near the ruins and, David was sure, also furious with himself for it all. Trying to talk about something that he had kept silent about for a decade was not easy, but at least it helped ease Torgal's mind, if not his own.

David was ten years old when he and his mother were taken here, not so young that he could not understand what was happening or remember the event. The most likely explanation he could find after some research was that he had blocked away the memory himself. If that was indeed the case, perhaps it was for the best that he never recalled the details, and just be comforted by the fact that when he was found, he was holding his dying mother's hand. He was there with her until the end - or so he was told.

But he would never remember what her last words were.

They left the ruins. On his way back to the carriage, David spotted a figure standing in the distance. There being nothing else in the area, they must have come to watch the ruins be torn down. Before David could work out who it was, that person seemed to have noticed that they had been seen, and ran away before David could even question why anyone would care about this place except himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks after David made that proposal, he met Rush Sykes again when the young man and his father returned to the castle with all of David's armour adjusted to fit. That usually didn't require a meeting but David summoned for them. John Sykes's back seemed to have mended after following the healer's prescription of uninterrupted bed rest.

Seeing the look in Rush's eyes, David could tell his earlier offer of working in the castle had not been discussed by the Sykes; Rush wasn't going to accept and saw no need to tell his family about it. It was lamentable - David truly thought Rush was meant for something greater - but putting someone in a position they loathed would never achieve greatness, Pagus had once told him.

It felt like a personal blow nonetheless.

His lips firmly sealed, Rush was looking at him with the most apologetic expression. David smiled in response, shrugging his shoulders. When John looked between the young men, puzzled, David told him not to worry about it.

He was certainly trying not to, himself.

 

The Duke of Celapaleis, Athlum's sovereign state, sent a warning about threats from the east. It wasn't something that wasn't already known, but that was exactly why it caused some raised eyebrows.

After the well-adorned qsiti messenger left the audience chamber, there were firmly-pressed lips and thoughtful faces all around, until Blocter broke the silence.

"What does a ten-year-old brat know? Does Qubine think we're idiots or somethin'?"

David thought he could see Torgal's upper shoulders tightening, as if he was resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. Emma and Pagus looked uncomfortable but were not sure if they should speak and they were looking for Torgal's lead. Not wanting the awkward moment to linger, David decided he had to say something.

"It's not typical of Lord Qubine to state the obvious. We need to carefully study the information he has sent us. Everyone, come with me to my office." David stood and walked on ahead, with the familiar footfalls behind him, and Blocter still making unimpressed noises regarding being ordered around by a child until Emma cleared her throat in warning. David kept his thoughts to himself.

Qubine was a tough person to work with but David respected him because he was a good duke. Child or adult, it didn't matter, especially not to him. There were things that Blocter was not aware of but David wasn't going to blame him for that ignorance. Perhaps one day, many years later, David could tell him all about it over a cup of tea. Perhaps. Sometimes ignorance was just fine.

The meeting took up the better part of an afternoon. Lord Qubine's message was regarding military movements at Nagapur, a state that advocated the elimination of Remnants - any Remnant found in Nagapur was supposedly routinely executed. But those who fled from Nagapur told a different story, that Lord Hermeien of Nagapur was gathering Remnants and forcing them to agree to bindings using whatever means necessary. There were tales of torture, of family members caught for blackmail. If Nagapur was after Remnants and their powers, then Athlum and Celapaleis, being places that offered asylum to these people, would be within Nagapur's sights.

David would guess that Hermeien had at least one sovani working for him; in appearance Remnants were no different from regular people, and only sovanis could identify them by sight. In Athlum, in order to provide protection to them, all people with Remnant powers were invited to voluntarily sign a register. In return they were required to seek the permission of the lord if they wished to bind themselves to someone else, in order that the lord could be sure the Remnant had consented and that no one was suddenly gaining power they could not control.

Hermeien would be after the Register, no doubt. Even with sovanis working for him, a list of all the people he wanted and where they lived would be the most convenient.

The location of the Register was a secret kept between only David, Torgal and the Honeywells. It was not that David did not trust the other generals, but the fewer people burdened with this knowledge, the easier it was to safeguard it. It was also part of the pledge Athlum made to those with Remnant powers that their identities would be known by as few people as necessary. As it was, David never actually read the Register; whenever a new name was to be entered, the task was completed by Torgal alone.

"There is no evidence to suggest that anyone knows where to find the Register or who possesses the knowledge of the location - well, Torgal and I are obvious, but," David looked at Emma, "you and Emmy must stay alert."

Emma seemed to take the caution personally. "My lord, my daughter and I would never give the information away even on the pain of death."

"That is exactly why. I wish for nobody to be hurt."

There was a pause as Emma realised she had misunderstood David's words of concern as mistrust. She bowed her head, David smiled and the discussion continued. Finally, when a plan on stepping up their investigation on Nagapur was drafted, David called it a day.

"Lord David," Emma went to stand next to where David was sitting after the others had left. "I'm very sorry about earlier. I - "

David picked up his cup of tea and sipped at it. "Apology accepted. Sit down, Emma."

Doing as she was told, Emma observed David's face carefully. "You seem exhausted."

David leaned back into his chair a little, his gaze drifting from his tea to the ceiling. "I'm just- " he paused and looked for the right words, "frustrated by how so much progress has taken place to stamp out every form of discrimination, and yet the Remnants are still hunted and exploited by people."

"Discrimination plays a part, but it doesn't necessarily reflect the attitude of all Nagapurians. It is power that the Lord of Nagapur is after."

It was a point David would not argue. Indeed, if what Wilfred Hermeien sought could be found in fiends there would perhaps be a great fiend hunt instead.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

David considered how to answer this question. They'd already discussed this several times in the past, the fact that if Nagapur decided on a full invasion, Athlum was unlikely to survive. Athlum might be renowned for its military finesse, but a force the size of Nagapur's could crush much in its path.

But Athlum was already constantly working on strengthening its defenses and there was no need to demoralise his general with this unnecessary discussion, David decided. He shook his head, ignored the way Emma frowned and changed the topic. "I'm in need of good news. Is there any that you can tell me?"

"There is, actually." Emma smiled. "All the arrangements are ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Emma didn't seem too surprised by her lord's response. "Do you remember the guest list you gave Pagus two months ago?"

The memory returned to David quickly, and all of a sudden he looked less weary. "It's been done? How many have we got?"

"There are roughly a hundred attending."

"Splendid." David was genuinely pleased.

"My lord does enjoy occasionally doing things that will raise eyebrows."

Snorting gently, David put down his cup and got up to leave. Come tomorrow, he would allow himself to forget about state affairs for one evening. Irresponsible though it was, after ten years of hard work, even he thought he deserved a night off.

 

 

The following afternoon, David found himself surrounded by his generals and receiving their birthday greetings. He laughed when, once again, Pagus mused about the long gone days of being able look at David at eye-level.

"Do you honestly want me to still be at that height, Pagus? I turn twenty-one today."

"Twenty-one, is it? Already? How time flies..."

"Lord David has already reached the marriageable age," Emmy chirped in, almost grinning when David narrowed his eyes at her. He really didn't need her to put that idea into Pagus's head, but she wouldn't know that he had no desire to find a significant other. He didn't think any of them was aware that he intended to put this task back for as long as he could.

Pointedly paying no attention to the comment, David sat down and began opening his presents. From his generals he received items that were simple and useful. From other lords, mostly ornamental objects or handwritten notes of well wishes. Qubine sent a beautifully-made shield, which extracted a laugh and a resigned shake of the head from David. Then there were various gifts from the people of Athlum - flowers, cards, rare fiends that had been hunted and thoroughly prepared for a feast or their useful parts extracted, ready to be used. There were also handmade gifts and an invitation to bottomless drinks at a pub.

Towards the end of the seemingly unending session, David opened a narrow box that was just a little longer than his hand. Emmy took a look.

"A knife?"

Torgal's reaction was swift. "Weapons and objects that are potentially dangerous will not be accepted. Everyone should know that." He took the box from David and examined its contents. "Lord David, was there a card or note attached to this?"

"None that I can see." It seemed a rather gorgeous knife, for the two seconds David had to looked at it.

"Hn." Torgal took the knife out of the box, and they all saw the way the light reflected off its very fine edge. Jewel steel, no doubt. The handle didn't look very much like that of a knife, but rather...

Pagus gestured for the item and Torgal handed it over. He studied it for a moment. "Rather than a knife," he said, placing the flat of the blade on the tip of his finger. It had a perfect balance. "I would say this is a very small sword, one that is quite exquisite. Do we really have no idea who this is from? Our own weaponmaster, perhaps?"

The small sword was finally passed back to David. Intrigued, he placed it back in the box, which itself was also finely crafted using wood, and announced, "I wish to keep this."

Receiving no audible protests, David stood, cradling the sword box and the gifts from the generals, left the tidying up to others and returned to his chambers.

Quite soon, he figured out the origin of the mysterious sword.

 

Blocter said that the party was something that would go down in history. Although he was prone to overreaction and exaggeration, it was probably an event that was going to be remembered because there had never been a lord who chose to throw a party for his own castle staff on his birthday. To David the decision didn't seem so strange - these people had practically raised him, to do this now was already rather late.

"And it isn't as if I am truly throwing the party for them myself... all the preparation and clean up is still their job," said David, watching familiar faces sing and laugh. "My talent does not lie in catering for a hundred guests."

"Hmm... well I'm sure they still appreciate it." Standing beside David, Haruko was enjoying her third drink. He wasn't worried; she held alcohol surprisingly well for someone her size.

Haruko was someone David met around two years ago at the opening of a mystic art research centre. Blocter liked to refer to her as David's "on-off girlfriend" when he thought David wasn't listening, but if David was to evaluate their relationship, it was far more "off-off", as there was little relationship to speak of. She was a true genius who was catapulted to professorship at a very tender age, but in terms of personality she could be quite capricious; on a bad day she could clashed with David's scrupulousness like imperium in black oil. They both knew how to avoid those days though, and were quite happy to see each other once in a while on a strictly no-commitment basis.

"Torgal is glaring at me again," Haruko muttered, putting her glass down on the table behind her. Her look was vacant and her tone detached, as if her mind was elsewhere, but that was the way she always seemed. "He really hates me doesn't he?"

"He is old, single, and a sovani. Mitras..." what was that word she taught him again? "... _confuddle_ him. You shouldn't worry."

Haruko pondered on this. Noticing that she was retreating inside her brain again, David left her alone and went to talk with his guests instead. Every area of the castle was represented: the housekeeping, the kitchens, the groundskeeping, the stables, weaponry, library, more than David could count, but even if he didn't know someone by name he could at least still recognise them. Some of the guests had already retired, and it made David happy to see them willing to return for the night.

Rush Sykes, as the tailor and armourer, was amongst the crowds too. A day ago David would have thought Rush would take up the alternative offer of extra holiday rather than attend the party of someone he disliked, but now he thought he might have been wrong about Rush. If he was hated, Rush would not have given him a present or attended this party.

It took him a while to locate the young man, finally finding him on the long balcony. He was pointing through the glass doors, evidently telling the girl he was with about the people in the party. Standing just beside the doors, partly concealed by the curtains, David observed for a while. Rush was talking with his date, his body language animated and his smile soft and easy. This probably was not the right time to approach.

Just when he backed away, though, the girl left Rush's side and went back into the main hall through another set of doors further down, leaving David slightly embarrassed as Rush had now noticed him and it looked like he had been spying.

He stepped up, put his hand on the door handle, then drew back when Rush did exactly the same, and he let go as well.

They exchanged a nervous smile and David tried again, but once more they misunderstood each other, David wanting to open the door and Rush trying to do it for him. Nervousness turned into amusement, and David raised his eyebrows at Rush, who clutched the door handle with one hand whilst putting the other on his waist, and mouthed the words "let go." Or he could have spoken, but with the glass between them and the sound of the party behind him, David could not hear Rush.

"You let go."

Neither of them backed down. David stepped closer to the door, but Rush only copied him and grinned from ear to ear.

A second later, David realised two things: even with the solid pane of glass between them, it felt like they were inside each other's personal space. This should not be uncomfortable; over the years Rush had stood close and measured David enough that David could hear in his head the familiar sound of fingers running along measuring tape. But this was the first time Rush's eyes weren't reading numbers off that tape when they were so up close.

The second thing David realised or, rather, felt was that this first time had already happened before.

His chest tightened. An emotion washed over him that he could not name, joy and loss and confusion all that once, almost as if he was recalling something from another lifetime, something he had lost without knowing he had ever gained it.

The grin faded from Rush's face when David peered even closer, his nose nearly touching the glass. But if David was curious and confused, Rush was solemn and tense. Still, David found those eyes reassuring and, despite the turmoil of emotions that had suddenly assaulted him, he smiled. And he received a smile in return.

Finally he let go of the door and allowed Rush to open it for him.

The night's breeze helped clear David's head somewhat. "Rush," he began, pulling open the lapel of his jacket a little. The small sword was a perfect fit for the knife pouch on the jacket Rush had tailored, "I just want to thank you for this. It's absolutely lovely."

As expected, Rush's reply was a smile.

"But would you include a note next time? The generals were a little alarmed by an unmarked knife amongst the mail." David chuckled, and then took note of what he just said. "Ah, I don't mean that I am expecting presents from you from now on..."

They both laughed a little, in a way akin to old friends who had not met for too long, had too much to talk about and no idea where to start.

"May I..."

David's voice drifted off. What was he going to say?

"Rush, I got you the lemon one! And the head of laundry said if you don't go and dance with her you'll be in big trouble... oh."

The reappearance of Rush's date saved David from having to fumble for words. She was quite pleasant on the eyes and David's experience at reading people told him she should be a decent person. Rush had done well there. "I don't think we've met. Rush, would you not introduce us?"

Rush had no choice but to speak. "This is my sister Irina. Irina..." he paused briefly, "...Lord David."

David extended his palm and they shook hands. He hadn't thought she would be Rush's sibling; they looked nothing alike.

"We've met before, actually. I came with my dad to the castle a few times," said Irina.

Casting his mind back, there was indeed a time when John Sykes came to the castle with both his children in tow because of a clash between work and childcare arrangements. David couldn't remember that the girl's name was Irina, though. "You were very young then, I seem to recall? And your hair was much shorter. No wonder I couldn't recognise you."

Irina seemed impressed by David's memory. "I was five, I think."

"I see. Irina, would you like to dance?"

"Me?"

"I intend to dance with everyone here. The qsitis do pose a challenge and Torgal is still avoiding me, but I will hunt him down." Laughing, David took Irina's hand, then turned to her brother. "Rush, you will be next. But go to Bridget first; my laundry staff are a force to be feared."

By the end of the evening, Torgal remained successful in staying away from David, but David had almost succeeded in his goal of spending at least a moment with every guest. When people began to leave, David found himself beside Haruko again.

"...going tomorrow. Do you think that's a good idea?" A pause. "You haven't heard me at all."

David blinked. "Ah. My apologies. What did you say?"

"And I thought I'm the spacy one." Haruko followed David's gaze. Rush Sykes was still there, leaning against a pillar, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was waiting for his sister.

"I'm sorry?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Irina reappeared from the direction of the bathrooms, poked her brother in the shoulder and they headed out, turning his face just enough to meet David's eyes briefly. They had danced together twice during the night, and whatever it was that made Rush opt for silence did not make Athlum's traditional dances unenjoyable.

"Haruko?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stay the night?"

She pretended to think for a long moment. "I don't think so."

"You have elsewhere to be?"

"No, I just feel like being mean." She elbowed him in the ribs, wry. "You can sort yourself out."

David had to consciously stop himself from pulling a face.

"Anyway, I'm off as well." She put a hand on his arm, squeezing it once. "Take care, David."

"Good night. Thank you for coming."

It was several weeks later that David found out Haruko had left Athlum to travel the world the day after the party, and why she said the things she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the party, Pagus called a meeting to discuss David's future, no thanks to Emmy's reminder the day before.

"I have come this far by considering everyone else's future but my own. Why should this be changed?"

"For the necessary preparation, my lord." Pagus was patient as ever. "Once we know whether you wish to seek a woman or a man and if you plan to have children, we shall know if we need to start making plans for a successor. Your cousins - "

"This is far too early. In any case my uncle's poor children are far too young for such tutoring."

"May you be blessed with a long and healthy life, but my lord, preparation is key. Very few can cope the way you did."

David could not argue with this. He looked out the window. "Still."

"Your great-grandfather," Torgal began, and David immediately knew this could only get worse; seldom did Torgal felt the need to back up the others, "was not even afforded the choice of his bride or the number of children he must have. To be born in your time, you are very fortunate."

"All we need are a few words from you to give us a steer."

David kept his eyes on the view outside the window. He disliked this topic with a great passion. "I have no plans nor preference, and I do not wish to condemn my cousins with a rash decision. Choose for me as you did my great-grandfather."

This drew a gasp from both generals. "We aren't trying to push you into making a hasty decision. It is your happiness that we're concerned about."

David clutched at his own arms. How could he say this? "I do not wish to end up like my father, nor end the way he did." He whipped around. "This discussion is on halt. It will be resumed as and when I see fit."

The generals fell silent and watched him leave.

 

David returned to the ruins of Robelia Castle later on in the day. Using machinery on loan from Celapaleis - a mutual respect between Qubine and David meant Celapaleis and Athlum were on much friendlier terms than during their fathers' time - one of the wings had already been demolished and the whole process could be completed much faster than first expected, but David had instructed specifically for the iconic spire to be torn down the day after he turned twenty-one.

The work went according to plan, except nobody knew that part of the structure had become the nest of a glasya labolas. The moment David saw the tip of that giant wing emerge from the rubble, his blood went cold. He was only lightly armoured, unarmed, and the only other person there who knew how to fight was Blocter.

"We must lure it back inside the ruins," he said as the fiend freed itself from the broken spire, barely injured but greatly agitated. People began to scream and run. Taking it back to the ruins was the only way to restrict the flying fiend's movements and allow the workers to escape. David reached inside his pockets, hoping to find some shards left over from previous battles, but there was only the small sword he was gifted with yesterday. He would have to use mystic art. "Come!"

Despite his size, Blocter was a fast runner and at such a time - or any time for that matter - he did not doubt his lord's decision. They ran through the front gate of the castle, David throwing a spark at the fiend to catch its attention. Once it chased inside, Blocter closed the gate behind it, only so that it would focus its attention on David and himself rather than the people outside.

"Right, we'll kill this one and make banh xeos with it!"

David knew clearly that Blocter was attempting to be optimistic. To kill something of the spiritlord family they would need at least three unions, not two fighters, one of whom was practically unarmed.

"We take no risks." How long would it take for back up to arrive? An hour? "Do not aggravate it further," David said in a low voice, clutching the small sword, his only weapon. Sweat was breaking from his back but if he did not keep his calm there was no way Blocter would.

Advancing, each step of its clawed feet making the floor tremble, the fiend tried to swipe at its opponents with its wing, but the gap between the pillars were too small for it to get through. David and Blocter stayed in that area, dodging behind pillars and rubble, hoping the fiend would lose interest very soon but, if anything, it only seemed to get increasingly angry.

Then, it charged at them once more, and knocked two of the supporting pillars into pieces. David hardly recognised what was happening when Blocter picked him up from the waist and carried him like a doll, running for the doors at the far end of the hall. They made it through moments before the remaining ceiling of the hall collapsed.

"Sorry!" Blocter put David down as a loud scream was heard. The glasya labolas was hit by the falling debris, but neither of them was naive enough to think that was enough to kill it.

"Thank you," muttered David. "We should move further back - "

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

The next thing David knew was the wall in front of him breaking apart, exploding towards his face. The glasya labolas charged through, heading straight for David. Unable to dodge and too late to turn and run, he jumped, frantically throwing mystic arts at the fiend, hearing Blocter shout his name, all the while watching the huge beak coming nearer and nearer.

_Arms wrapped around him. There were tears, and not just his own._

 

David promised Torgal to never go near Robelia Castle again. He had never been the superstitious type but this was one too many bad experiences associated with a place he had no real need to be at.

It was a close call - the beak of the fiend had crushed his armour and broken some bones, but David managed to stab it in the eye before it could crush his heart. When it riled back into the main hall, Blocter kept David alive by carrying him deeper inside the ruins and then forcing restorative herbs down his throat until help arrived.

When he woke up a day later, his injuries were mostly gone already thanks to the healers' tireless work, but he had to stay in bed for a few days to give his bones the chance to knit together properly and his body time to remake the blood he had lost.

"Ah, thank you," said David when Torgal placed the pocket sword on the bedside table. He hadn't thought he would use it so soon after receiving it, and definitely not that it would save his life. "I hope Blocter gets the banh xeos he wanted."

Torgal's only response was a deep sigh.

"You aren't going to scold me?"

"Blocter described the situation to me. There was no error in your judgment at any point. It was simply terrible luck."

It was hard to say if that was the truth. David vividly remembered the voice he'd heard the moment before the wall gave way, someone frantically, hysterically apologising. It echoed in the void his missing childhood memory had left behind - it had something to do with the abduction that eventually led to his mother's death. But that voice was not his mother's.

Perhaps if his attention had not lapsed, he would have been able to avoid the charging fiend. But he wasn't going to tell Torgal this, particularly not after he had reassured him that he had no memory of the kidnap.

"But lying here now, I consider myself very lucky."

The expression on his face was as close to a smile as it was going to get for Torgal. "Lord Qubine sends his regards, and reminds you the importance of using a shield."

David snorted; Qubine did love rubbing it in. But he would have done it too if he and Qubine swapped positions. "Tell him I still believe the best defence is a good offence."

"Yes, my lord."

 

The news of the marquis and his general's gallantry spread quickly, yet it brought back the one point that David did not enjoy thinking about. After the first unsuccessful attempt, it was Emma who approached David with the topic.

"I see your cunning plan, to talk to me about this when I'm bed-bound."

Emma sighed, but did not argue.

"Go on then. But remember that I can get up and leave; I'm only staying here so that certain people won't worry too much," David frowned, as if being in bed was a hard task. And perhaps it was, as there was always work to do. It was time to start preparing the annual budget. He was going to visit the troops stationed in Dillmoor and Blackdale, who were working hard to keep fiends away from the populated areas. There were the trade negotiations, working out how Athlum could get exports from Royotia without the unaffordable levy from Balterossa. None of these were his tasks alone, but from his bed there were very few that he could even participate in.

After a bit of silence, Emma began. "Without a sibling or an appointed heir, if you had been killed by that glasya labolas, Athlum would suffer from a lot of unrest."

David saw what she was doing - using Athlum as her bargaining chip. "It's been this way since my father died. There is no need to suddenly worry about this."

"That uncertainty had loomed over us all these years, but we thought it wasn't right to discuss it with you until you're grown."

David said nothing.

"Whether to have an heir or not is your choice. It doesn't matter what you choose, as long as you choose."

"It doesn't matter what I choose? Do you truly think so, Emma?"

Emma hesitated briefly before answering. "Pagus told me what you said last time."

Although David was used to having limited privacy, this was getting very uncomfortable. "I'm aware that I'm very much like my lord father, that's all."

"But is that a reason enough to reject the possibility of marriage? Would you be content to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Everyone is born alone," said David. "I'm not slighting marriage, but I view it as one of the things in life that doesn't suit everyone. Love ruined my father and nearly took Athlum with it."

Emma sighed again. "How I wish I could show you otherwise. Marriage and parenthood are some of the most wondrous things that can happen to a person."

David's response came fast. "I don't think Emmy would be too delighted if we wed."

They both pulled a disgusted expression and laughed. After a while, David adjusted his pillows so that he could sit up more comfortably, then set his eyes on Emma again.

He would have to commit himself to something, however unwilling he was about this. His generals were right about needing to know this for Athlum's future. Having stayed in bed for a whole day, bored out of his wits because he was not even allowed to glance at documents, he had had plenty of time to come up with an answer to the all-important question.

"For the purposes of planning ahead, assume I will not be having children. As for the matter of a successor, give all my cousins and nephews an equal chance. Don't tutor them specifically. I will observe to see if any of them shows the will and capacity to better Athlum. I will consider all my relatives, not just from my generation. But don't let any of them know about this."

Emma took a moment to digest this. "And what if, heaven forbid," she mock-gasped, "you change your mind and decide to have children?"

"Then my own offsprings will be judged alongside the rest of my family. They will not become my successors by default."

"That should work..." said Emma after some consideration.

David eyed her; there was something else she wanted to say. "And?"

"My lord is very... peculiar."

"Good peculiar or bad peculiar?"

"Peculiar peculiar."

One corner of David's lips curled upwards.

"I blame the people who raised me."

 

Apart from thinking about his future, David also spent time thinking about his past.

An apology, and tears. David was sure these were fragments of memories he thought he had lost, but who did that voice belong to? Who tried to comfort him? It couldn't have been his rescuer, Torgal - even at such a time, Torgal would never do anything of that sort. Emma might have, but the records said she was fighting in the main hall at the time.

How about Rush?

Impossible. Rush was probably less than ten-years-old then, and there was no way he could have been at the ruins.

But David at least knew the source of this impossible thought - during his birthday party, there were moments when he thought that Rush was someone he ought to know more deeply, as if he was someone important David had forgotten about. There were feelings he could not understand because there was not an event - or details of an event - he could connect them to, just like the way things were with his abduction by anti-Remnant activists. It didn't help that Rush always behaved around David as if he had something to hide. But it must be a coincidence.

There was a much simpler way to explain David's infatuation with Rush, but he would rather not go there. There was nothing wrong with Rush at all - he was earnest, hard working, fun - as proved at the party - and had good looks as a bonus. And now that David had had the peace and quiet to think about the events from the past few months, things did seem to be heading that way. At least for him, anyway. But David was not stupid enough to make the mistake of pursuing someone who worked for him, or someone he might end up falling for, for that matter.

Because of that, he could not understand why he did what he did when he saw John and Rush Sykes the day he got out of bed.

Torgal had squeezed the two in a five-minute time slot in David's already-full schedule. David did not know why he needed to see his armourer, but it didn't matter too much.

John looked rather flustered. "Lord David..."

David inclined his head a little. "Yes?"

"We heard that you were injured."

He blinked a few times - had the castle not manage to keep the injury a secret? But before he asked, Rush took out from a bag the misshapen and torn chest armour he had been wearing on the day, and David almost laughed at himself for his stupidity.

"Thank you for your concern, John. I'm completely healed. I don't suppose that can be fixed, though? I rather liked it."

"We can make you another one." John breathed an audible sigh of relief. "May I ask what had happened?"

"An unexpected encounter with a spirit lord." David shrugged. It was terribly serious at the time, but now that it was over he could make light of the whole thing. "I was able to escape with my life thanks to that piece of armour and the sword Rush gave me, as a matter of fact."

Judging from their reaction, it looked like the Sykes came to the castle to check that he was well. Now this didn't seem too strange, just endearing. David would not mind staying to chat if he didn't have elsewhere to be. "I'd love to talk a bit more, but I have another appointment..."

John was already being tugged by his son on the arm towards the exit. "Of course! Very sorry to have taken up your time..."

"Ah, wait a second." David wasn't quite sure what was coming out of his mouth, but he was saying something. "Do you know about the new stadium that is due to open at the end of this week?"

The father and son gave him confused looks. "Yes?"

"I've been invited to open the building, and then watch the first game. Irina told me before that she is a big fan, so I'm wondering..."

"My lord... you want to take my daughter with you?"

David laughed. "Not like that. The invitation is for your whole family. It is a family event, after all." He couldn't recall the name of John's wife, he realised, or whether or not the Sykes had any child after Irina. No matter. "If you'd like to come, I will send someone to pick you up on the day."

To David's surprise, it was Rush who replied first. "We'll go!" Then he turned to his father, who was about to say something. "Mum will want to go."

It seemed like the women in the Sykes household were sports fans. David smiled at the thought. "Brilliant. I will see you all then."

David was the kind of person who was able to always remain objective and suppress his desires. But although he could dismiss whatever budding feelings he might or might not have for Rush, he could not hold back his curiosity. Nothing was more interesting than a mystery. He must figure Rush out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rush’s mother’s hand was very warm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said David, looking at the woman who he was told, during the routine briefing before every outing, was from a Nagapurian family that sought asylum at Celapaleis before finally settling down in Athlum. She was the famous Dr Sykes who worked at the same research centre as Haruko. He had heard about her before, but had no idea she was Rush's mother; Sykes was not an uncommon surname. "Would you mind if I just called you Marina?"

Marina Sykes didn't reply for a while; it seemed like she wasn't sure what to say. David was used to this though, so he just waited and kept their handshake at the same pressure.

"It's my honour to meet you, Lord David," she finally said, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled, "and of course I wouldn't mind at all."

The Sykes were a picture-perfect family. Just before the game began they sat themselves down on the two sofas at one end of the box, and Irina began explaining the rules of the game and sharing information about the teams. From the way John and Marina reacted - quite obvious to David who was used to reading people but perhaps not to their children - the parents weren't too enthusiastic about sport, but were quite content that their children were enjoying themselves.

David picked a seat close to Rush, gesturing for Blocter to sit next to them.

"Which team is supposed to be stronger, then?" he asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular, his gaze on the grass pitch beyond the glass, where the singing and dancing to celebrate the opening of the stadium was starting to wind down.

That was enough as a conversation starter. It turned out Irina and Blocter supported different teams, and a discussion ensued which was not too heated, but rather animated. Irina was a very polite girl, but the way she freely talked with an Athlumian General made her parents looked a little worried until David smiled at them and shook his head.

"How about you, Rush? Who do you support?"

David had Rush nicely cornered with his question. He watched Rush's eyes shift, as if he was afraid of something. Not of him, David hoped.

After a few seconds of silence, the pre-game ceremonies were over and the two teams emerged from the side. Rush pointed at Blocter's preferred team. "I don't follow this stuff, but they've got a sovani so they're awesome by default."

David found himself amused by Rush's logic, and somehow Torgal came to mind, dressed in the team uniform, his ears pulled back and the corners of his mouth turned downwards in the very opposite of amusement, and that amused David some more. Possibly having caught the look on David's face and guessed what he was thinking, Rush began to grin, the earlier discomfort between them ebbing away.

He was conscious of the slight breathlessness that came with seeing that grin, but David brushed it aside smoothly.

After the game started, the situation became one of David, Rush and Blocter supporting one side, and Irina the other. It didn't matter that David didn't even care about the match. He was rarely surrounded by people of his own generation and, even with other people present, he felt comfortable enough to relax.

By half time, the "boys" side was leading by two points. Blocter and Rush shared a high-five as Irina sighed and drowned her sorrows in a soda. When some of the other members of staff he had also invited left the box for a break, David straightened himself a little, then pulled out the pocket sword Rush had given him from a small sheath on his belt.

"As I've already told you before, this saved my life a few days ago," he told Rush. "Without it, the fiend's beak would have crushed my heart. So I want to thank you again. I shall always carry it on my person from now on."

Rush smiled and shrugged.

David turned to Blocter next. "And I would not be saying this now if you hadn't been there. Once in a while I still feel as though there are restorative herbs coming back up my throat, but it's a small price to pay." He chuckled. "You have my gratitude."

Blocter spluttered incoherently and waved his arms about. David just smiled. If that had happened a year ago, Blocter might not have reacted the same way and both of them would have lost their lives in the ruins. He had matured, but apparently he could still be embarrassed.

He leaned towards Rush and lowered his voice. "Did you know that yamas can blush?"

At that, Blocter buried his face in his hands and groaned. Rush's shoulders began to shake, and soon both he and David burst into laughter.

David had to concede that Rush's company felt very natural and easy. Just like it was at the party, he felt as though they had been close since many years ago. Could this be what Rush was trying to hide?

But the moment didn't last long. To David's disappointment, Rush was easing himself away from him and the sofa. Lifting his hand, he did the gesture of gently tipping a glass. David had no choice but to let Rush escape.

"Yes please. Could you get me a juice?"

When the game resumed, David kept on supporting the same team, but his mind was elsewhere. He suddenly, inexplicably understood that he would never unravel the mystery that was Rush. He realised that he would never find out why Rush felt so familiar after having overlooked him all these years. Perhaps it was just romance. Perhaps it was what some would describe as the beginning of a lifetime's friendship. Perhaps they knew one another in a previous life. Unless Rush decided to tell the truth, he would never know. And Rush was choosing silence, had chosen it since many years ago.

There were usually only two reasons why secrets exist - to protect oneself, or to protect someone else. So which was it?

"Rush?"

Rush turned to look at him.

Who was Rush trying to protect? "Are you... happy?" David asked, then added, realising his question seemed strange. "Are you enjoying today?"

He received a nod and a smile. And silence, as always.

 

After the game, David headed back to the castle with his staff. What he wanted to do was to run away to Fornstrand and listen to the sea, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. So instead he returned to his office and shut the door.

Unfastening the sheath on his belt, he placed it on the desk and pulled out the small sword, letting it rest on polished wood. Its design was very plain compared with some of the swords David had held in his hands before, but it was a beautiful thing nonetheless. And although he wasn't aware before that the Sykes could make weapons as well as armour, he didn't doubt that Rush had produced this piece himself. The jewel steel the blade was made out of was a metal so rare it could not be bought. As it was, this was only the second blade David owned that was made out of jewel steel. As the marquis he had received many precious gifts before, but none was more special than this one, which came in an unmarked box.

If he asked himself why he should care about Rush at all when Rush was deliberately making himself impossible to be understood, the answer was right here. To say that they were not in some way connected would be a lie. But what should he do? Pursue Rush and see where that would take him? Ignore all of this and move on? Could he even afford the time and energy on a personal matter like this?

He was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he answered after putting away the sword.

"Lord David, I heard that you came straight to the office after the game. Is everything all right?"

"Pagus. You are just who I need right now," said David, watching the shortest of his generals close the door and make his way in, his stride limited by the shorter lengths of his legs, but his pace quick. Of his four generals, Emma always worried far too much, Torgal too intense and often disapproving, and Blocter, although David loved him dearly, was not very good at keeping quiet. But Pagus was the discreet listener. He was also the general David had never had to tilt his head back and look up at; he had never felt intimidated by him. Instead there was a simple fondness for the man who was an explorer in his youth, and whose many great adventures made the best bed time stories when David was still a small child. This perhaps had no bearing on the matter at hand, but to David, Pagus was simply different.

He gestured for Pagus to sit down. "Has there ever been a mystery you could not solve?"

The question took Pagus by surprise. "Oh, many of them. The world is full of puzzles and I was out there for only twenty or so years."

David felt mildly envious. "But if you were given the time, do you think..."

Pagus thought about it for a second. "That is hard to say. What my friends and I agreed on, I think, is that some things are not meant to be understood."

David repeated those last few words silently.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lord David?"

"Just a personal matter," said David, shaking his head.

Pagus smiled. "Then that's different. I thought my lord was after the great mysteries of the world!"

"It does feel like that to me," David bit back a sigh.

"Well, all I can say is that if it matters to you, then keep searching for the answer, otherwise you may be left with regrets."

"But - "

"And," Pagus continued as if he already knew what David had to say, "you are a person, there is nothing wrong with having personal matters. Having time to yourself does not mean you are neglecting Athlum."

Bewildered, David leaned back into his chair. He would never have imagined anyone saying something like that to him, much less one of his generals.

"Torgal may have a heart attack if he'd heard what you just said."

Pagus's smile turned sly. "I think my lord may be surprised."

They stared at each other. After a few moments Pagus hopped off his seat. "I know that you never ask for any help, but if you do require assistance, we are all here for you."

For a moment, David felt like he was a child again, lying in bed and feeling Pagus's hand running through his hair, reassuring him that his father would finish work soon and if there was anything at all that David needed, everyone was right there for him.

"Thank you, Pagus."

 

The air was dense. At the balcony outside the audience chamber, David could feel the freezing damp with each breath he took. The meteorologists were warning about a full week of snowstorms, and discussing with ministers what kinds of preparation needed to be made. Experts from Celapaleis were on standby, ready to assist.

Athlum still had such a long way to go. Threats from Nagapur, acts of nature, economic trade... until Athlum was ready to tackle these on her own, she needed Celapaleis. There was no point in trying to break free from the chains if one did not have the strength to stand up by oneself. His father might be known for his capable, benevolent rule, but not acknowledging Athlum's true position was one of the places where he failed, David thought. Perhaps he was lucky; Lord Qubine was not a difficult person to work with, unlike his predecessor. In any case, David was happy with how his father was remembered. The sometimes sadder reality would remain only in the memories of the people within the castle, who all loved his father enough to die with the secret. History did not always need the truth.

"Lord David."

Torgal came up behind him. He nodded in greeting. "Am I needed in the discussion or should I continue to wait?"

"They are the experts," Torgal replied. He looked around. "I heard that my lord invited Rush Sykes's family to the stadium opening."

"What of it?"

"I was just wondering... the tailor seems to be an odd choice of guest."

"His sister told me before that she enjoys the game. Besides," David cocked his head to one side and smiled, "the small sword Rush gave me for my birthday saved my life. I hope you do remember about the jewel steel blade you wanted to take away from me."

Torgal grimaced slightly.

"I'm fond of the Sykes."

"They are good people."

"Have you noticed that Rush never speaks to me at all? I used to think he was mute."

Torgal's ears pulled back. "I can't say that I have."

David shrugged. "Never mind." He was hoping Togal would know the reason, but of course the answer would not come so easily. And he probably just made a mistake by mentioning this to Torgal and got Rush into trouble.

But something felt strange. "Did you just come to ask me about my outing with the Sykes?"

Torgal cleared this throat. "Have you considered taking a break?"

David arched his eyebrows. "I see that you and Pagus have been talking about me."

"I was not aware of how much time has passed until he pointed it out to me. A decade is a very long time in mitra terms."

That was a fact David had to agree with. Ten years. For ten very long years, he had held Athlum's reins. But this was the life he was born into and he refused to dwell on fate.

"David, for your own good - "

"If I were to take a break, what could I do, where could I go, and who with?" He made sure there was no bitterness in his voice.

Torgal dipped his head. "I did seek out Miss Haruko, but was told she has left Athlum to travel."

David was more surprised by the fact that Torgal attempted to contact Haruko than that she had gone travelling without telling him. Torgal never approved of her despite her intellect and achievements. David had not bothered to find out the reason behind this; he and Haruko were not serious about each other anyway.

He cast his gaze back towards the town beyond his balcony. "I am needed here. As long as Nagapur's swords continue to dangle over us, I cannot and would not go any place."

Torgal sighed. "Perhaps... after Nagapur is dealt with."

"Perhaps."

 

The snow storm never arrived, but winter did, as did ministerial recess. Winter in Athlum was bitter cold, and it was generally regarded as the time of year when everything slowed down. David usually saw it as a time to take stock of what had taken place during the year and a chance to catch his breath, but even before the days started getting shorter he knew that was going to be impossible this winter. The freezing temperature did not halt communication between him and Lord Qubine. Celapaleis had gathered solid evidence of the capture and abuse of people with Remnant powers by Nagapur, but was unwilling to submit it to the Congress, with good reasons. David kept the details of these conversations mostly to himself; until he could handle this in his own head, he did not feel ready to discuss it with his generals.

Perhaps it was his unwillingness to talk to the people around him. Perhaps it was the cold. Perhaps it was what Pagus had said about searching for an answer and not living with regrets. Or perhaps it was that feeling of longing that seemed to have settled inside him. After weeks of no contact, David finally requested Rush Sykes to come to the castle.

When Rush arrived, David led him to his office and told people he did not wish to be disturbed. Rush stood, confused, as David pulled out a dusty box from under his desk.

"These were from before I was ten years old. It has taken me some time to locate them again." He opened the hinged lid and started taking out the contents of numerous sets of board games. "Do you play?" He asked, then paused, looking for words to explain himself. "I apologise. It wasn't for work that I asked you to come, I simply wanted some company..."

As Rush's mouth parted in surprise, David's voice trailed off, shocked by his own honesty. But after a moment, Rush smiled, shrugged and took a seat opposite David, making no comment on David's words. But his eyebrows lifted when he took a look at the games David just laid out. It was David's turn to shrug.

"These are not typical choices of games for a child, I guess. They were training for strategies and critical thinking." He picked up one of the yellowing boxes, lifting the lid to look at the rules printed on its underside. "I can hardly remember how to play them, though."

It seemed like Rush was not familiar with the rules either, but they studied them quickly and soon a game was underway. They played in silence; David had nothing to talk about.

When the first game ended with him winning by a small margin, he looked up. "One more?"

Rush nodded, so they gathered their pieces and started again.

When it began to get dark, Rush put the light on as David shuffled their pieces. Losing track of time, David only turned from his seat when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"When would my lord like to take his meal?"

He glanced at the clock over the fireplace. It was far later than he had thought. "I'll be right there."

When he turned around again, Rush had already started packing the game away although he had been close to winning.

"Sorry about this," said David, putting the box back under his desk, "I've kept you too long. You should have said something."

Rush just shrugged.

They left the office together, David heading for the dining hall and Rush for the side gate. They both glanced up when they passed below a particularly poignant painting of David's parents, the previous Marquis of Athlum and his wife.

"I hope your journey home isn't too long. Where do you live?"

There was an obvious moment of hesitation before Rush replied. "Not far."

David accepted the answer; if he really wanted to know he could just ask someone. They stopped when they reached the point where their ways parted.

"Sorry again for taking up your time. Have a safe journey home."

"Hey, what are friends for." Rush smiled, pushing his hands into his trouser pockets. "See ya."

He wasn't sure if it was because of the smile or the words, but David stood there long after Rush had gone, smiling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite what happened last time he went to the ruins of Robelia Castle and his subsequent promise to Torgal not to go there again, David deeply wanted to see with his own eyes the progress made there so far. Rather than break a promise, he instructed someone to take visistone recordings of the place. It was taking some time, though; snow had already halted the demolition process and made some roads difficult to pass. Lord Qubine of Celapaleis had put back his visit to Athlum for the same reason.

Luckily the weather did not seem to be a problem for Rush, who brought with him a deck of cards and some dice, and taught David a new game with the minimal amount of verbal instructions.

Halfway through their second game, a delivery of visistones arrived. David had said he wanted them to be taken to him in the first instance.

"Thank you." He put the package on his desk.

Torgal eyed the package suspiciously. He was aware that his lord and Lord Qubine communicated in private by writing, but what arrived was not a letter, nor did it come from Celapaleis.

"You may go."

Torgal's gaze switched from the box to Rush, narrowing his eye slightly and not in a way that would have gone unnoticed. Finally, after a curt nod at David, he left the mitras alone.

Rush shifted in his seat. David observed the change in body language, the stiffening of shoulders and how Rush began to bring his elbows closer to his sides. Sovanis did not usually live amongst other races and their looks and superior heights could be intimidating, but surely Rush must be used to Torgal after all these years. Something else was the problem.

"What is it?"

As expected, Rush shook his head.

"Torgal can be a bit much sometimes," said David, moving the package away from their game area, putting it down by his feet. "Such as when he becomes suspicious of my mail, he brings them to me personally hoping I would tell him what they contain." He shook his head, resigned. "Privacy is difficult to come by here; I have to always remind myself that he means well."

Rush gave David a lopsided smile.

"I think one day I may ask for many things to be delivered directly to me by post all at once, and see how he reacts. It could be interesting." David tilted his head to the left.

After a faint snort, Rush picked a new card from the deck and added it to his own hand. Rush's hands were not particularly big, but they had roughened patches of skin and calluses akin to a fighter's. From years of using tools, no doubt. He seemed to have rather strong arms, too, though that was a guess from what little David could see from Rush's movements.

David shifted his eyes away as casually as he could when he realised Rush had caught him staring. "I just reminded myself that I need some new gloves." He indicated the pair he was wearing, his usual ones that went past the elbow. When Rush reached for his arm, though, he shirked back. "I'll tell you about it at the next fitting."

"Sorry."

"Not to worry."

They continued playing in silence, having almost broached a subject David simply did not discuss.

Somehow, when Torgal returned just an hour later, David was not entirely surprised.

"The snow is worsening. Rush should go home before it becomes dangerous."

They all looked out the window. It did seem like Torgal was correct. They put their things away.

"I will beat you next time," said David.

Rush arched an eyebrow, amused.

"We'll see."

 

"Curious, isn't it, that the lives of people are left to be looked after by mere children like us."

On a personal level, Lord Qubine was not too different from how he appeared in public, only more cynical and frank with his opinion. There were also more similarities between him and David than David liked to admit, but it was this empathy that allowed Celapaleis and Athlum to become more comfortable with one another in recent years.

David did not reply to Qubine's statement, silently pouring tea for both of them. These meetings were strictly private, even their generals were not allowed to attend, much less a servant.

"I have considered your previous proposal."

"Do share your thoughts." Qubine blew on his tea.

"I am not confident that now is the right time for Athlum and Celapaleis to become one land, or for Athlum to stand on its own."

"It is not. But from what I can see, the only way to be rid of the danger is an assassination. None of the people I sent that way had managed to do the deed; only you and I would be able to get close to him, using a meeting as an excuse."

"Then why you? Why not me?"

"Because your battle prowess is well known whereas nobody would suspect me. I am but a child. One who is adept at mystic arts, but they do not know that."

Child or not, Hermeien's men would not hesitate to kill Qubine, this they both knew. There was no possibility for him to leave Nagapur alive after the deed. With the dictator dead, David could easily lead his army into Nagapur and force a regime change. Qubine would leave instructions for the unification of Celapaleis and Athlum, though whether or not the people would choose to follow a dead boy's wish would be anyone's guess.

"There are too many factors outside our control. Also, for you to choose the easy way out, leaving me to handle what you leave behind? What do you take me for?"

"My slightly older self?"

The suggestion made David pause for a moment before letting out a faint chuckle. By age they were perhaps some ten years apart, far more than "slightly", but in their mindsets, in the way Qubine casually discussed his possible martyrdom over a cup of tea, David did not feel like he was talking to a child at all.

What they needed was a trump card - an overwhelming force, a new weapon, a surprise attack. Countless discussions with their advisers and generals had been fruitless. The lack of progress had prompted these private meetings, where David and Qubine could discuss the unthinkable, but even though Qubine was offering to be that trump card, losing him would mean losing the stability that was sorely needed.

Qubine was looking into his half-empty cup of tea, perhaps counting the tea leaves or studying his own reflection. "Balterossa, Ghor, Melphina. Curse them all. Simply because they would not be the first on Hermeien's list, they sit on their heels." He drank the rest of his tea, as if seeking comfort from it. David wished he could offer him something stronger. "Does no one consider the consequences?"

"No," said David. "They wish to appease. I think they do know it will not work, but they refuse to recognise that and hope we will solve the problem."

"What they hope is that Celapaleis and Athlum will satiate Hermeien's appetite." Qubine shifted in his chair. "We will see if anyone has found the miracle solution in tomorrow's security meeting."

This was probably enough discussion for now; Lord Qubine had only just arrived earlier in the night and should be resting after the lengthy journey rather than talking with David, but he wanted to know what David thought of his previous suggestion as soon as possible. But no matter how capable he was and how hard he wished to keep working, a child's body could not cope with long days as readily as an adult's, this was a fact David knew well from personal experience.

David showed Qubine out of their meeting room.

"How is the demolition work going?"

"It's on schedule."

"Not finding any more fiends there I hope."

David chuckled.

"Do try not to die. I would be in quite a bind if you perished."

"I would say the same to you, so please completely discard the idea we discussed earlier."

Outside, there were servants ready to show Qubine to his suite.

"We'll speak again in the morning."

David dipped his head in a slight bow. "Good evening, Lord Qubine."

Watching the boy duke walk away, David wondered if Qubine felt the same way he did, in the past and even now: incredibly proud and sure, yet at the same time unable to be rid of that seed of doubt, questioning if he was making the right decisions, constantly afraid of buckling despite being supported by the best because, ultimately, the weight of so very many lives were resting on his shoulders. Without a single soul to talk to, unable to discuss any of this with anyone.

Yes, David thought. Qubine was just like him.

 

Turning Athlum into a warring nation was something David never wanted to do, but as he signed the piece of paper approving a new army recruitment drive, that was what he felt like he was doing.

During the security meeting, one suggestion had drawn gasps from all - to actively seek out people with Remnant powers to recruit into the army and use their powers on the front line. This would raise not a small number of problems: it would mean asking Remnants to step away from the protection of anonymity they were guaranteed. Even if some were willing, each one of them must be bound to someone, and both would need to be on the battlefield in order for the power to be used. All of this, on top of the fact that overusing their powers would cause the Remnants to die. Sending soldiers to battle was one thing, but sending people to almost certain deaths? It would be both politically and morally unacceptable.

But David was giving the idea some consideration anyway.

A price would have to be paid, one way or another. This may be the lives of some people born with Remnant powers. The consequences would be that someone would have to bear the responsibility of the decision to send them out in the beginning. David would be seen as having broken an oath and be morally questionable in character, and would be forced to step down. This may be followed by inquiries or perhaps a criminal trial. But would that be -

"Lord David."

David turned around to see Pagus and Torgal standing at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Lord Qubine is on his way back to Celapaleis," said Pagus. "About the meeting just now, could we discuss a few things? We are worried that my lord has not been clear on where he stands on one particular issue."

"Not right this moment. I do not want another meeting immediately after the one just now; weariness clouds my judgment."

"Should we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yes. In the morning."

"I shall add it to your schedule then."

"Torgal." David called when the pair was about to leave. "A quick word please."

After Pagus left, Torgal closed the door and stepped further into the room.

"Has there been a dispute between my staff lately?"

Torgal seemed confused. "I would not know. That is outside my area of responsibility."

It felt slightly strange and childish to be talking about this but David wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"The last two times I invited Rush Sykes to the castle, he turned me down. I have the feeling that you have something to do with this."

Torgal just frowned. "Perhaps he has work to get on with. Why would I even be involved?"

"Because you like to be involved in my personal affairs. Don't even try to deny this."

"Could I dare to suggest that perhaps he doesn't want to come? Being seen often with the lord can lead to gossip."

"I see him as a friend. Is that so bad?"

"I don't think it is appropriate for a lord to become too friendly with his staff."

Sometimes Torgal made David just downright furious. This was getting close. "I consider every person in this castle a friend. Even you, much to my annoyance." This was how David kept his sanity intact all these years. "And it is possible that he simply dislikes me, but you have just incriminated yourself with your response."

Torgal didn't reply.

"Your disapproval of Haruko was so palpable even she could feel it across a hall. And now you intimidate Rush, someone who you agree is a good person. What is it that you want to do by taking away my companions and friends?"

Torgal took a step forward. "I have not spoken to Rush since his last visit. And David, it may be hard for you to believe but your happiness is as important to me as Athlum's prosperity."

"Right now it is indeed impossible for me to believe those words." David walked to the window, half turned away from Torgal. Some time ago Blocter said that he had thrown people out of windows before. David briefly wondered if he could throw Torgal out as well. "Leave my personal affairs to me, I don't need your input."

"I..."

"Go."

After a moment of silence, Torgal left the room. David sighed, knowing that everything he said just now was in vain; Torgal wasn't going to change.

 

When Rush arrived at David's office, David was viewing the visistone recordings of Robelia Castle's ruins. Since the day they were delivered he had not had the time to watch them, until now.

"Rush?" David had not expected to see him and it was hard for him to hide his delight even though there was not much time before his next appointment. "Why are you here?"

At that, Rush reached inside the canvas bag he was carrying and pulled out a pair of gloves, grinning mischievously. It took only a moment for David to realise that Rush must have used a glove fitting as an excuse to drop by, and Torgal was at the barracks today, not around to be suspicious about it.

David laughed, gesturing at the chair across from him. When Rush paused, his gaze following the light rays from the visistones, he added, "Never mind that. I'm not working right now."

Rush walked right through the projection to sit down.

"These are recordings of the demolition work so far at Robelia Castle. It is not top secret, but don't let Torgal know." The recording panned from one end of a room to another. It was from a wing that was still mostly intact. "Since the spirit lord incident he has become superstitious about the place."

Rush's eyes did not leave the images. Of course, very few people would have seen the insides of the once majestic castle. David let him watch since it wasn't a state secret of any sort.

He picked up the gloves Rush put on the desk. They were made of supple leather, with strong hide on the palms to improve grip and durability. Normally David would try them on in another room along with other clothes the Sykes brought along in the same visit, but there was no other room for him to retreat to here.

Should he put them on anyway?

David's attention was pulled away suddenly by a clattering noise. The visistone that had been playing from his desk had fallen to the floor. Rush bent down to pick it up, but didn't set it to play again.

"Not just these visistones - could I ask you to also treat everything you see and hear in this room today with the strictest confidence?"

David observed the changes in Rush, how he turned to face him fully, tensing up initially in surprise, but that only lasted for a brief moment. What David saw in those eyes next was something he also found in the people he trusted the most - a fiercely protective and loyal soul.

"Do..." Rather than Rush being surprised, it was David who was taken aback, never having expected this from his tailor. "Do... not think that there is no choice. I am asking you not as a lord, but as a friend."

"I'm listening."

David felt more relieved than he thought he would. Looking down at his own hands, he began to pull off the gloves that constantly covered almost the entirety of his arms.

"If there was a cart barreling down a track at high speed, and four people were tied to the track and surely would perish if they were hit," he said, aware of Rush's stare, "and in front of you is a switch. If you pushed it, the cart would move onto another track, to which just one single person was tied. Would you push that switch?"

"Y-yeah, I think."

Putting his gloves aside, David reached for the new ones, but stopped when Rush grabbed hold of his wrist. Rush was leaning forward, not out of fascination but of shock. "What the hell happened to you?"

David was half hoping Rush would not ask. Haruko did not when she first saw the scars, but they were busy with each other then. Afterwards, she rummaged through her bag for an alizarin orb and a pen knife, and used those to channel mystic healing arts. David let her. She gave up after realising that the scars were not reacting at all.

"There was a fire some years ago. I did not receive proper treatment."

"But why?"

"What if the person tied to the track on his own was someone you know? A friend or family? Would you still push the switch?"

Rush's grip loosened slightly. "I don't know."

"It's only hypothetical." David smiled. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Rush pulled a face. "Alright, I might."

"Why?"

"Because I know my family would want me to." Rush let go of David finally. "So why weren't you treated?"

"The fire was started by my father out of grief for my mother. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." The fact that it felt so natural to talk to Rush was itself unnatural, given how little they talked before, but it didn't mean David was at ease talking about this. "I did not want people to think badly of him, so I hid away and did my own healing. Unfortunately I wasn't very good."

Rush swore. "You bloody idiot!"

That made David want to laugh; he was quite sure he had never been called that before. "And if the person tied to the track was someone who other people depended on? A healer who had saved lives and would go on to save more lives, say? Would it depend on how many people were tied to the other track, and what sort of people they were?"

Rush gave the question serious consideration. "Why are you asking this anyway?"

It took a little while for David to find the right words to explain. "I want to know if there is ever a point when the end cannot justify the means."

"How I think might not be how other people think."

"I know." David checked the time. "I'll have to cut this short; there is a meeting I need to go to. Sorry about this." He put the new gloves on, flexing his arms and fingers. "These are very comfortable, thank you."

"I didn't really think I could see you today, so I got lucky already." Rush got ready to go whereas David stayed in his seat. "Hey, so... I'm crap at philosophical questions and moral dilemmas and I can't actually help you with anything, but if you need to unload, or if you just want to play a game, I'm here, 'kay?"

David could not find words to describe how grateful he was. "I will have to find ways to get you around Torgal, but thank you, truly."

"Also, for what it's worth... I'm sorry about your burns."

_I'm sorry!_

"Like I said - wrong place, wrong time. It wasn't anyone's fault. But thank you." David managed to say after a sudden assault from a fragment of a time he had forgotten. It was the same as what happened when he was at Robelia Castle with Blocter, facing a spirit lord by themselves.

"Right. See ya."

"See you next time.. ah, Rush?"

"Hm?"

"If the one person tied to the track was me, would you use the switch?"

Rush didn't even have to think. "No."

"Even though I would have to live with the guilt?"

"Don't be stupid, it's not your fault you're where you are." Rush put a hand of his hip and cocked his head. "I choose what I do or don't do. I'd be the guilty one, not you." He smiled wryly and let himself out. "See ya."

David felt speechless.

_I'm sorry!_

Fighting the sudden pounding in his heart, David stood up, looking for something to do to calm himself before his next appointment. He began to tidy his desk, putting the visistones back in the box.

One of the visistones was missing.

He checked again, and looked around the desk as well. There were twelve to begin with, but now there was one less. They were all marked, so he could tell it was the one he was watching when Rush arrived.

Had Rush...?

_I'm sorry!_

"Rush..."

Just who was Rush Sykes?


	6. Chapter 6

"Better now?" David extended his hand the way he would to an injured soldier. "Can you stand?"

Rush flexed his ankle, gingerly at first and then with a slight smile. He grasped the proffered hand and was pulled up to a stand. When he brushed his clothes down a cloud of dust emerged. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here?"

Rush arched an eyebrow at the question as if to say: what are _you_ doing here?

"I can go wherever I wish," was David's response. It was not much of a reply, but David didn't want to explain how he inexplicably wanted - no, _needed_ \- to come to the ruins tonight. From the record that accompanied the visistones, he could tell which area of the ruins the missing one covered, and he was about to investigate that area, his promise to Torgal be damned. He hadn't expected to see anyone else here. It seemed like Rush didn't, either, because when they spotted each other on the dirt roads, Rush jumped in surprise, lost balance and slid down a small slope, clutching his ankle in pain afterwards. David could not help but laugh even as he went over to administer a small amount of healing mystic art.

"Well I'm on my way to the night market." said Rush, paying no heed to David's non-answer. "Wanna come with?"

David looked around them. He was only ten minutes away from the ruins, but the prospect of spending the night with Rush seemed so much more appealing even though he knew he really shouldn't go. For once the emotional side of David was starting to sound louder than the rational side. Perhaps Torgal was right and they were getting too close. "I..."

"C'mon."

Despite his better judgment, David found himself following.

He could use this opportunity to ask Rush about the missing visistone, of course, but he knew Rush would just deny knowing anything about it. David could order a search of Rush's home, but what would that achieve except alienate the Sykes?

Either Rush didn't live close to the castle as he had claimed before, or his original destination was not the market, one way or another Rush had lied to David. But at least David realised how long a walk in the cold this was going to be and asked his driver, who was waiting in the coach in the main road, to take them back to the city center.

They stopped outside the bustling Xyphos Street night market. A bazaar during the day, at night the street transformed into a food market with enough stalls and streetside dining to make anyone feel spoilt for choice.

David's feet paused just outside the entrance.

"Bad idea?" Rush asked.

"Not at all; I'd been here with Emma before, though that was a couple of years ago," David said. "I'm just thinking that Torgal will give you a hard time if he hears about this."

It looked like Rush decided to ignore David's concern completely, because he simply led the way and gestured for David to follow him.

David was rather recognisable even when not in his official attire, but no one made a big fuss about seeing the marquis at the market. Even so, David found a quieter spot, away from the glare of the street lamps, where a table was built around a tree for those who prefer to stand rather than walk with their food. Rush went away for a minute and returned with drinks to go with their food.

Not quite trusting the grin on Rush's face, David smelled the drink - it was something made with ginger and cinnamon, spicy and sweet and warming. A children's favourite.

"Thank you." Watching the grin turned into a soft smile, David could not regret not going to the ruins when he could spend time with a caring friend who could make his heart beat faster so easily. "Interesting choice of beverage, but I like it; I used to have this a lot when I was a child."

Rush just smiled some more over the brim of his own cup.

"Rush," David began, but was at a loss as to how to voice himself. Why all the secrets and the lies from someone who seemed genuine and kind, through and through? "Would you tell me about yourself?"

Was it a flash of panic he could see in Rush's eyes? "Hmm?"

"I feel like I hardly know you."

"I'm not interesting," Rush said.

"I'm sure you are. Besides, what kind of a friend am I if I know nothing about you?"

Rush pulled a face. "I live with my mum and dad and I have a sister. Mum works in the mystic art research centre and dad makes stuff. I learned from him."

"Have you always wanted to be an armourer?"

"Yeah. Started when I was little then went into it full time after mid-school."

"I feel terrible for having tried to pry you away from your dream job," said David, recalling the time he asked Rush if he would work for him, in the castle. He was absolutely sure that Rush was the right sort of person, but if Rush's heart was not there it would do nobody any good.

Rush didn't answer.

"Your mother is an academic, though. I can't imagine it being an easy decision for you to not keep studying."

"I have a tutor... it's not the same but it works out alright."

"I see." It looked like Rush led a busy life in order to do what he wanted as well as satisfy expectations. David sipped at his drink while turning the knowledge over in his head.

"I told you there's nothing interesting," said Rush around a deep fried apsara ball.

"It interests me." David wondered if that sounded weird. "How about... what is your favourite food?"

Rush pulled a face, but David couldn't tell if it was because of the comment or the question. "Anything wrapped in pastry?"

The answer made David chuckle.

A street cleaner came by, and Rush gave him their empty paper plates and bamboo skewers. He and David started wandering back down the street, finishing their drinks as they went.

"And when is your birthday?"

Rush looked right past David, his gaze settling on something at one of the stalls. David half rolled his eyes when Rush escaped for a moment, coming back with yet more food.

"You've got to try these," Rush gave David a paper bag containing what looked like sweet dough balls. He started eating, seemingly having forgotten their foregoing conversation.

David accepted the food, but he also arched an eyebrow at Rush. "Spotting those who don't want to give me information and try to change the topic is a prerequisite for my job."

The reaction was a visible cringe from Rush.

"Is your birthday a secret?"

"Fine," said Rush after swallowing a mouthful of bread, "it's a day after yours."

"Ah..." David cast his mind back to his birthday, those few moments when they were separated by a glass door, the first time he felt like he had known Rush from a life past. It all still felt too haunting, too real.

He felt a light nudge in his side. "You okay?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I see why you didn't want to tell me. I'm sorry, if I'd known I would have got you something."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

More like Rush never did tell him anything back then. It was only very recently that the wall of silence began to fall, and David did not even know why it was there to begin with. "How about... are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Nah," Rush fished out another dough ball from the bag he had given David. "You're with that girl from where my mum works, right?"

"You can say that, but it's in the past already," David replied, unsurprised. At the castle, his affairs were either public knowledge or top secret, never anything inbetween.

"That's kind of freaky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cos she works with my mum."

"But she is about our age."

"But she's still my mum's colleague."

David snorted. They were almost back to the entrance to the market now, and David's coach was parked a little beyond the archway.

"It's late. I will give you a lift home." Taking a leaf from Rush's own book, David did not wait for a decision before boarding the coach. Rush followed suit without much protest.

They chatted about inconsequential things until, looking out the curtain and spotting familiar scenery, Rush opened the window and asked the driver to stop at the top of the street.

"People'd be sleeping," he said by way of explanation, "coaches are noisy."

"Does that mean you won't be inviting me in for tea?"

After a pause, they both laughed.

Rush was about the open the door when David shifted closer on his seat. "Rush-"

"Yeah?"

"I..." This would be the perfect moment to kiss him. "...never mind. Good night."

"You sure? What is it?"

David was not the kind of person to pass on a second chance.

Rush's mouth was spicy and sweet and warm and _perfect_.

 

An invitation from Nagapur arrived, Lord Wilfred Hermeien apparently wanting to "clear the severe misunderstandings" between him and Lord David Nassau.

"I presume Lord Qubine has received the same invitation."

"Yes, my lord. I have just confirmed this," replied Emma.

Nobody else said anything because there was no need to state the obvious: this was likely to be a trap. But to turn Hermeien down was to risk accelerating the rapid speed at which war was already approaching.

David began to feel a knot in his chest. "I want to know how Lord Qubine is planning to respond. We need to work something out together."

Blocter groaned. "We can't pretend to not have received the message can we?"

"Not unless we track down the messenger who is on his way back, and make him disappear."

Emma's sarcasm aside, at this very moment that did seem to be the best option. But how much time would that buy David before Hermeien's army used the illegal detention of their man as the reason to knock down Athlum's gate?

It took just moments for David to make a decision. "I must speak with Lord Qubine personally." He stood up from his throne. "Emma and Torgal, come with me to Celapaleis. They should be anticipating us already."

A servant entered the audience chamber just when the flurry of activities started following the lord's announcement. Unaware of what was happening, he tried to gain David's attention. "My lord, your visitor has arrived."

Emma spoke even before David could react. "Not now. Tell them to come back - "

"Hold on. Emma, I will see you at the coach in ten minutes."

Ten minutes was hardly enough time to get to another area of the castle and then to the coach, so David hurried as much as he could without breaking into a run. Rush was waiting outside his office, leaning against a wall and looking at a painting of David's family, his gaze somewhat diffused.

"Rush." David called, then let them both into the office before shutting the door again. "Something urgent has come up, I must go out immediately - "

"Battles?"

"No, diplomatic matters. Don't worry." David smiled. "But I will likely be out the whole day. Sorry about this."

Rush nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to keep you waiting here, so let's meet again another day." David stepped closer, leaning in for a kiss.

His lips met only air as Rush pulled back hastily, and almost fearfully.

When David tried to meet Rush's eyes, surprised, Rush looked down at their feet.

David opened his mouth, wanting to ask why, but he couldn't come up with the words. And he could not afford the time for another conversation he didn't think he would need to have today. "I... I need to go."

He left the office, leaving Rush to let himself out.

 

During the journey, Torgal and Emma thought their lord was troubled by Hermeien's invitation, and for David that was fine. He didn't need anyone to know that he just got rejected by Rush when just the other night they had kissed on the coach after going to the night market. He thought Rush had enjoyed it. Rush did kiss him back, too. Did he only do it because David was a lord? Perhaps he thought he didn't have a choice? Perhaps he'd met someone else, or simply changed his mind?

It startled David just how much affection he had for Rush, and the state of calm he had been in since the night market, making him realise how restless he had always been up until then. But now all of it was undone.

Thankfully the journey to Celapaleis Castle was swift. Once David was in a room with Lord Qubine, he managed to shut Rush out of his mind for the time being.

He had never seen Qubine so lost.

In the first few seconds when their eyes met, what he saw was undisguised fear and the need for reassurance. Instinctively he wanted to walk up and put his arms around the child and tell him things would be all right, because he knew how hard it was for someone so young to shoulder so much even at the best of times, let alone when he had been checkmated.

Giving Lord Qubine a hug. The pressure must be getting to him. David took a deep breath and walked up slowly instead, stopping three feet away and greeted his sovereign lord formally. It did the trick; Qubine pulled his facade back together quickly.

"I don't suppose you have developed a new weapon or strategy since we last met?" He gestured for David to take a seat. His own closest qsiti advisor Rudyard also took a seat, as did Torgal and Emma; this was going to be a long conversation.

"Would you be able to request an emergency Congress meeting?" asked David. Athlum's membership at the Congress was still being reviewed; until she becomes a permanent member, Celapaleis was in a much better position to make the request.

Lord Qubine sneered. "Much as I hate that old bat, I will try."

As soon as David or Qubine stepped onto Nagapurian soil without their armies behind them, they were as good as dead. But it would not be wise to invite Hermeien either. The safest location to be anywhere near Hermeien would be at a Congress meeting. If such a meeting was to occur shortly, then it would make sense for David and Qubine to turn down the invitation on the basis of cutting down needless traveling, and say that they could simply discuss any issue at the Congress.

The chairmanship of the Congress was rotated between its member countries annually. This year's chairman was Lord Ghor, someone Lord Qubine famously did not get on with. It was time, however, to put personal differences aside.

Qubine spoke slowly. "I will have to present evidence of what Hermeien has been up to. He will say that I have falsified them, or claim to have no knowledge of the activities I describe. The Congress will send someone to investigate, but we know how that will go." Hermeien had previously refused Congress staff entry. Being a strong economic power, Nagapur was not worried about potential sanctions. "Then we will declare war."

It was as David had expected. They would fight the unwinnable war. He decided not to let this moment of heavy silence linger for too long. "And in the meantime..."

"We stall?" asked Emma.

"We stall," agreed Rudyard. "It will take time for Ghor to agree to hold the meeting. Until then, we will need reasons for my lord not to travel."

"And ours too," Torgal deadpanned. "It may still be possible to convince Balterossa to join forces with us as well. We just need more time."

David pressed his fist against his mouth, trying to think. "Birth, marriage, sickness, death. Fiend invasions. Natural disasters."

"Whatever buys us time," said Qubine. "A cousin of mine is quite sick and I've suddenly become very fond of her and will not leave her bedside until she is well. How about you?"

Natural disasters could not be controlled, and although fiend invasions could be induced, there was a risk that lives might be lost. There was no one David knew who was dying or about to give birth, so this left marriage and sickness.

"I could get married but that would be too much hassle. If I was not to use the same excuse as yours, I could claim to be ill myself."

"Not the most imaginative, but it should work." Qubine chuckled dryly. "In fact, forget about my cousin. If you were too ill to perform your duties I would have no choice but to govern Athlum myself."

David could feel his generals' eyes on him. This was a delicate subject. "Could it not be the other way around?" he quipped.

Rudyard snorted as if that was the funniest thing he had heard in a long while. David smiled at him, wondering if this man was to Qubine what Pagus was to David when he was a child - the crazy but reliable uncle he did not have to look up at.

"We can do that."

All eyes were on Qubine.

"Lord-"

"Let's do it, David," Qubine signalled for his general to be quiet. "Hermeien would not suspect a thing."

David could tell what everyone was thinking, that indeed, after over two centuries of having Athlum in its firm grasp, no ruler of Celapaleis would consider relinquishing control of not just Athlum, but also the sovereign state itself, unless he had no choice. It was believable because it was improbable.

It would also be a decision that showed the world Qubine trusted in David, and the two presented a united front against any adversary.

Qubine was waiting for David's response. "Well?"

He had only just ruled out marriage, but David could not help but feel a little like he was being proposed to.

"Yes."

 

During their journey back to Athlum, Emma and Torgal talked about how surprised they were by Lord Qubine's decision, and the fact that those private meetings and communications between him and Lord David must have been pivotal in all of this. All David said in reply was that he and Qubine had a certain rapport. He wasn't sure if his generals resented their exclusion on such an important issue affecting Athlum, but because David had effectively started governing Athlum after his mother died and his father lost interest and motivation in everything, he knew exactly how the young lord felt. As competent and confident as Qubine appeared, David was sure Qubine felt more at ease and could make decisions with a clearer head when not surrounded by "real" adults.

To explain that to Emma and Torgal now would be to tell them how suffocated they once made David feel. He did not wish to do that at all. Besides, he disliked talking about the few years when he did everything on behalf of his father. It was a secret known only by some and the best way to keep a secret was to never discuss it.

Thinking about it, it might be just as well that Rush changed his mind about things. David did already tell Emma that he knew he was very much like his father and didn't want to be ruined the same way.

Everyone was born alone. There was nothing wrong with staying that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon his return to Athlum, David found a bag containing a pair of long gloves made with a strange kind of leather on his office desk. Rush left a note saying that if David wore them to sleep, his skin should tingle by morning, at which point he could try mystic healing. If he kept to the routine, in one month's time his scars should disappear completely.

Ironic, that the person who was trying to heal David was the same one who rejected him. The scars served as a perfect reminder of the mistake David's father had made by being with the one he loved. David saw no need for any healing.

He threw away the note and locked the gloves in a drawer.

 

The news that the Duke of Celapaleis had fallen sick was met with much concern, but it was the announcement of the Marquis of Athlum taking charge temporarily that brought about confusion and surprise, and muttering amongst the higher ranks of the Celapaleis government. There was not much David could do but to take things as they came. Fortunately although very few knew Qubine's illness was an act, all understood the danger Celapaleis and Athlum were in, and the need for the two lands to remain supportive of each other.

David split his week between the two castles, being as visible as possible. Even though most of the work he did in Celapaleis was only a front - in secret he made sure to run all decisions by Lord Qubine - the days still became long and exhausting, but this was all just temporary and he didn't want to give Celapaleis's ministers and generals an excuse to criticise him or Athlum.

On the nights he slept in his own bed, he wished Haruko had not gone on her travels. Perverse as it might be, she also used him in the same way and wishing for Haruko was far more acceptable in his head than wanting Rush.

That was not to say that he did not think about Rush.

They had not met again since the day Hermeien's invitation arrived, the sudden changes to David's routine having become a convenient excuse. It had occurred to David that perhaps he should talk to Rush, if only for clarification and closure, but he had not had the time. He even had the whole speech planned, about how he was only playing around and regretted his actions when he realised it had caused distress, then they could put it behind them and move on.

But if David needed distractions, there were plenty. Lord Ghor announced a Congress session to take place in two weeks' time. As planned, Lord Qubine's condition began to "improve" and would be able to attend. During all this, Pagus and General Maddox of Celapaleis analysed the situation and each land's readiness for battle and suggested that, from the end of the Congress session, they should issue a final warning to Nagapur in three days and begin attack in a week.

"Thank you, Pagus," David lowered the final report his general submitted to him and smiled. "This is good news. How are our preparations coming along?"

"Would my lord like to make an inspection now?"

David was going to say yes but thought the better of it. "I'm going to take a break. Come for me at my solar in an hour's time and we will go then."

Under the curious stares of his generals, David left the audience chamber. He rarely took unscheduled breaks but he had always been careful about his health; to carry on when he was starting to feel like he would empty the contents of his stomach would not be heroic, just foolish.

Two-in-ten.

That was their chance of success if they engaged Nagapur in battle. When David said it was good news, it was because previously they thought it was a one-in-ten chance and he must praise his strategist for the effort. The figure had doubled, but it was hardly worth singing about.

An eight-in-ten chance he would fail to protect the Remnants, that he would be sending everyone to their deaths.

 

_"You cannot come in here-"_

_"Either open the door or get out of the way!"_

_"He was perfectly fine in the audience chamber earlier. We shouldn't disturb him."_

_"Something's happened to him! Are you gonna believe me or not?"_

 

"...ten years without a break, then he got Celapaleis shoved at him. He's made of flesh and blood, not jewel steel!"

"Do you think I have not tried?"

"That's not what I mean."

"It could be that he is starting to remember. The sorcerer did say that it could happen, and you come to the castle too often."

"You said he told you he doesn't remember a thing."

"But we cannot take this risk. You need to leave." Pause. "For the sake of both of you."

"He needs me!"

"To play board games with? Is that worth the risk of triggering him?"

"He needs someone to talk to! Do you know what goes on in his head? I bet you don't. But I can take a pretty good stab at guessing."

"What has he told you?"

"Stuff he doesn't want you to know? Look, that's not the point. What I'm saying is-"

"You must leave Athlum, together with the Sykes."

"I'm not going anywhere - wait, why?"

A sigh. "We have been issued with what is in effect an ultimatum. We will be going to war with Nagapur."

Silence.

"I have arranged for you to leave. You will go to Royotia with your family. A friend of mine will help you settle down."

"But why do we have to go? Aren't we gonna win?"

"I cannot put you through the risks. Rush, before Athlum is embroiled in battle-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"How about your family? Would you leave them?"

"Do you actually think they'd leave him?"

Another sigh. "Regardless. You will go."

"What's the _point_? All that'd do is make _you_ feel better. I serve no function, you know that. Whatever happens to Dave and Athlum, I'll always just be Rush Sykes. Being here gives me a purpose and you can't take that away from me!"

"Please keep your voice down."

"...Sorry."

"This is not the right place for this conversation. I'll visit you tonight and talk it over with the Sykes as well."

"You stay with him. I'll tell them."

"Fine. We will talk tomorrow night, at the usual time."

Standing next to the door to his room, David waited. He could remember his vision going awry soon after reaching his solar, and seeing the floor rushing up towards him. Implausible as it was, he must have passed out earlier. When he woke, he was in bed, his jacket and shoes removed and a blanket pulled over him. It took him no time at all to recognise the two voices in heated discussion in the adjacent sitting room.

When the door opened, David looked up. The man he had known since birth suddenly looked like a total stranger.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Torgal?"

 

He ignored the protests around him and signed the document approving a last ditch effort to protect Athlum by actively recruiting people with Remnant powers and their bound partners, as well as those who would be willing to bind for the sake of battle.

Torgal stopped the man delivering the document from leaving the room. "Lord David! The consequences of this could be dire!"

"Athlum has been put into danger because of them. It is naturally their duty to help us in return. In any case, it is not as if I instigated conscription."

The response grew a gasp from all the generals. They exchanged a look, each trying to work out if their lord truly meant what he said.

"If Athlum falls, we all lose. Those with Remnant powers and those without - all of us. No consequence is more dire than that. _Athlum must not fall!_ "

No one could immediately come up with a counter argument.

"Torgal, you need not come with me to Congress. You will remain here as a point of contact in case anyone with Remnant powers should come forward. Find out what their abilities are and how they can be used to help us to victory. Assist Blocter with the general preparations for battle."

Torgal's ears pulled back. He did not miss how cold David's tone was. "Yes, my lord..."

David did not allow anyone the time to protest. "Pagus, come with me."

Silently Pagus followed David through the winding corridors that lead from the audience chamber to David's office, and did not speak until David's pace slowed down. "My lord?"

"Pagus."

"If all that's needed is a scribble on a piece of paper, my signature is as good as yours."

They had arrived. Someone opened the door for them, and David glanced at his general before going in.

"The decision is mine."

"It is, but you speak with the conviction of someone who has accepted fate. You know what will happen to you if Athlum wins using Remnant powers."

"Someone will have to bear responsibility," said David, wishing Pagus did not see through him this quickly. "I appreciate your offer, but the scale of the matter is such that I think only I can do it. I'd also appreciate you keeping the content of this conversation to yourself. As far as the records are concerned, all of you opposed to the decision."

"My boy..."

David ignored the sigh. He didn't need sympathy, only support. "I have something for you." He unlocked the drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Pagus. "The matters of my succession are covered here." Should Athlum be lucky enough to survive and need a new ruler. "Please take your time to read it. If you disagree with anything, let me know."

Pagus was solemn when he accepted the envelope. "Is this not something that Torgal should be handling?" He asked, then added, "I will gladly review this, but it seems like in the last few days you haven't spoken to Torgal much. And now you want him to stay behind during Congress."

"Only he can identify Remnants on sight and also knows the location of the register. I don't think my decision is illogical."

"Is that all?"

How could David put this? "I can no longer trust him on a personal level." He watched Pagus's eyes widen. "Athlum needs him, however, and in that respect I still have faith in him."

"What happened?"

David wished he knew, but Torgal would not say a word no matter how David questioned him and there was only so much he could do when Athlum was in a time of crisis. Had he merely been Torgal's puppet all these years? He could no longer tell. "It's a private matter. I will handle it in due course, don't worry about it."

Probably hoping that he could intervene, Pagus nodded reluctantly. After extracting a promise from David that he would rest up for the journey to Congress the following day, he left David alone.

The healers had not been able to find a reason why David passed out several days ago and said it was "most likely due to stress". Since then everyone had been extra cautious around him but, if anything, this was making him more stressed than ever. In contrast, he could not explain why he felt so at ease showing someone the scars that were the results of a poor decision he had never told anyone about, even when that someone called him a "bloody idiot".

His gaze fell on the gloves inside the opened drawer.

It didn't matter now. Rush's kindness towards him was clearly borne out of misplaced sympathy and a sense of duty. As for who he really was, it wouldn't affect David in the slightest after the war, however the outcome might be: if Athlum won, he would be thrown into jail or executed for mistreating Remnants; if Athlum lost, Hermeien might find it entertaining to hang his corpse out to dry in public, perhaps.

David chuckled to himself. Being in an Athlumian prison had become the mark of success. Never before had he felt this keen on becoming a prisoner. In fact, he would be able to take part in the hard labour at Robelia Castle and pull that cursed place apart brick by brick with his own hands, and no one would think to stop him then.

That was the piece of work David hated to leave unfinished the most. His father could not see the end of that castle in his life time, and apparently neither would he.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he got up, went to the armoury and left with a leather purse full of mystic shards, but by the time he reached the ruins he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

David was not a destructive person. He had never been. But watching the mystic forces from the shards rip through the walls of Robelia Castle was intensely satisfying. This was his only chance to do anything of this sort - war was to begin in a matter of days. He was far from giving up on victory but he knew exactly how small a two-in-ten chance was.

In the semi-darkness of winter dusk, somehow he was not at all surprised to see a figure not far in the distance, watching him. The same person who stood there watching when David and Torgal came here together several months ago, and again more recently when David wanted to investigate the missing visistone recordings.

Even as that figure moved away, trying to avoid the light from the shards and melt deeper into the shadows, David could recognise that now-familiar outline, the way that person put more weight on his right foot than left and dropped his shoulders when he stood still.

"I don't know why you are here," said David, his eyes on the remains of the wall he had blown apart, "but since you are here, I want to apologise for playing around with you and causing you distress. And I'm sorry for saying this so late."

There was no reply from the shadows.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. Truly."

Each time David came to these ruins, he seemed to leave a piece of himself behind. His family. His memories. And this time it was no exception.

He turned and left this cursed place for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

The limestone cliff along the Ivory Peaks glowed in the sun, but the day was not warm enough to melt the snow that fell last night. With the main path hidden, they walked with great care; the ground here was too uneven for coaches, and one could easily trip and fall.

"Hey, look at that!"

Travelling in the front of the group with his union of soldiers, David had been silent all day, just listening to idle chatter. When a sudden burst of excitement stirred the group, though, he tried to find out what was going on.

Something was up on the cliff to their left, pacing around dangerously close to the edge.

"Is someone trying to kill themselves?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No, I think it is a jhana," said David, who shielded his eyes from the sun for a better look. The figure was dark grey, but turned brown whenever the light shone on it the right way. It looked vaguely familiar. "Pagus?"

"Yes my lord?" Pagus hurried over.

"Is that a jhana or a suicidal person?"

Pagus tried to take a look. "A tsuchigumo perhaps? A very rare jhana breed. This is quite a sighting!"

Pagus's observation caused a ripple of excitement amongst the group. Behind them, Emma just laughed, amused by the men's reactions to what she considered mere wildlife.

David turned towards her. "I am going to take a look."

"To climb up there? I don't think we have the time, my lord."

"Have I ever been late for anything?" David tipped his head, and when Emma did not protest, he ran ahead with a few soldiers for the shortest way up the cliff. Behind him he heard Emma say to Pagus "boys will always be boys". She was probably right. In the illustrated encyclopaedia of monsters Pagus used to read with him when he was a child, there was an entry for the tsuchigumo. It was an elusive fiend, its hide highly prized and its meat exotic in taste. Over the last century sightings had become rarer and rarer, and David was not going to let this chance go.

Following a steep path that had been carved into the cliff, David watched the fiend run away from the new threat, its movements faster than his soldiers could catch up with. The men groaned at the loss, but David saw what he needed to see.

He also saw what he had not expected to witness at all down the other side of the cliff, at the land separated from where his party was by the limestone wall, a sight that sent a chill burning down his spine.

He slowly went down on one knee, then lowered himself onto the snow covered ground so that he could not be seen from below. There was no need to say anything - his soldiers did the same, and one immediately went to alert the generals.

An army had amassed at the foot of the Ivory Peaks, flying flags bearing the colours of Nagapur.

Never in David's life had he felt such fury.

Once back down under the cliff, he discussed what this meant with his generals: the Congress would not take place as planned. Hermeien aimed to use this time to invade, or, at the very least, hold the land and its people hostage, forcing the lord to hand over the Remnants. What they could see was just a fraction of what they knew of Nagapur's forces, which could suggest that the army had been split up between each of the major states, all to attack at the same time. Even with the reduced size, such a force was far more than enough to tear an unprepared Athlum apart.

There was only one thing they could do - turn around and return to Athlum so that something could be done to prevent the slaughter. The enemy could not use the route they were on due to their size, and if David's group was fast enough they might be able to slip past before the army reached the bottleneck.

Decisions were made: two of the soldiers would stay on the cliff and cause as much collapse as they could, hopefully to injure the enemy, or at least distract them and disrupt their formations. Pagus and Emma would lead a few others to create a diversion if necessary, whereas David and the remaining few would try to slip past undetected.

"You've escaped death twice in your life already, I don't doubt you will do it again," said Emma when David gave her one last lingering look before they split up.

Perhaps. Or perhaps David had used up all his luck. Or perhaps his generals would not make it back to Athlum. What hope could a party of fifteen have against thousands?

But there was no time for such thoughts. They were close to the foot of the Ivory Peaks now, and David could not tell whether or not his soldiers at the top were successful in distracting the enemy - to him, it simply looked like a never-ending wall of people.

When they went as far as they could without being noticed, Pagus and Emma launched themselves into battle, their only advantages the element of surprise and readiness to fight to the death. David forced himself to look away and led his small group through a network of caves that had an exit slightly further ahead.

When his own battle finally began, his union of five faced ten, or perhaps more, full unions. He stopped counting because there was no time to find out, nor was there a point in finding out.

He did not even have the time to grieve as his most trusted soldiers fell around him one by one.

Swallowing his own scream as cold steel sliced open his left arm, David fended off the enemy with a swing of his own sword and frantically tried to concentrate enough through dizzying pain to stem the bleeding with mystic art. How many enemies left? Fifty? Sixty?

The enemy run towards him, five at a time, from all directions. One hand holding his sword and the other clutching the weapon given to him by Rush, David focused on two - or was it just one and his vision was doubling? - readied himself to throw invocations with whatever energy he had left, and vaguely wondered which of the other three's weapon would pierce him first.

Just before David switched from healing to attack, the ground trembled around him, the air dropping below the already freezing temperature. When ice spikes penetrated from the ground, an explosion of mystic energy ripping the surrounding enemy to shreds, David breathed a sigh of relief: Pagus had made it. Only he could execute such a powerful attack.

Except the shadow that overlapped with his own in the brief moment of respite was not that of a qsiti's.

He must be suffering from blood loss, David thought, because what he saw was simply incomprehensible: Rush Sykes moving towards the enemy, a small sword similar to David's in his hand and with it he channeled round after round of mystic arts, forcing the Nagapurians back.

"Dave?"

 _Dave?_ It took a second for David to realise Rush was talking to him. "Yes?"

"How's your arm?"

His arm. David had forgotten about it in his shock. He summoned mystic healing again, stopping the blood but not quite enough to knit the tendons back together. "F-fine."

With the enemy scattered further back, Rush turned around to look at him. Tucking the small sword into his hip bag with one well-practised move, he dashed back towards David, picking up a spear from a fallen soldier along the way. He examined David's wound, sweating as he concentrated on it. "If it doesn't get fixed quick you won't be able to use it again."

"I know that." David swallowed his questions for now and allowed Rush to heal his arm while keeping an eye on their enemies. After the initial surprise, the men were regrouping and falling into formations again. "But there's no time." Lose an arm or lose his life - David knew which he would choose. "They're not here for you. Run, there's no need for you to be killed here."

Rush looked around them too. There was no place to run; they were completely exposed. The Nagapurians were pressing forward again, cautiously this time towards their new opponent.

"Rush-" David started, but silenced himself when his eyes met with Rush's. Something was different.

"Tell me to protect you."

"What?"

"Just give me the order! Quick! You don't have to say it - think it, want it, whatever!"

Something, somewhere in David's subconscious took over. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew what he needed to do. "Protect me."

Rush breathed in deeply, then breathed out. A semi-sphere of light formed around them, patterns glowing and fading, swirling on the surface.

"Now tell me to fight."

In a trance, David gave the order. Rush became surrounded with a faint light similar to the barrier around them, as if energy was emanating from his skin.

"Stay here and keep working on your arm. Don't move outside the barrier, they can't touch you here."

"I cannot-"

"Just leave it to me."

With that, Rush leapt through the wall of light. With preternatural speed and mystic arts even more powerful than earlier, he took down every enemy around them, and those who evaded the mystic arts were simply cut down. Once in a while he turned around to check on David, but their enemies never so much as got close to the barrier before they met their deaths.

Rush had finished, his clothes drenched in his own sweat and the blood of several dozen men, soon after David's arm regained its full function. When the light barrier dropped, David found a path through the corpses to reach the one who saved him.

He punched Rush in the face.

"How dare you!" His voice was hoarse from exhaustion. "If anyone finds out I used a Remnant on the battlefield, all of my family's work will be undone!"

Rush had Remnant powers, there was no doubt about it.

Rush dropped his spear and grabbed David's lapels. "Says the one who's decided to recruit Remnants into the army! What's the difference? Did you want to die?"

David pushed Rush away. "I set an example to my people. If I used a Remnant's powers in such a way, it suggests that it's acceptable to do so! The changes would be gradual, but give it five, ten years, and Remnants would be exploited once again, used whichever way the world wanted to. All the work Athlum has done would be for nothing. My mother would have died for nothing!"

"Yeah? Like you wouldn't offer your stupid head in apology afterwards anyway? I know what you're like! When the cart comes you don't push the switch to choose to kill one person or four, you bloody throw yourself onto the track to stop it! 'The end justifies the means' and all that horseshit! Well I don't care what your twisted logic is, I can't let you die! I won't!"

David felt close to losing it. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you here, who are you? And-" He could feel his heart beating wildly. Amongst everything that he had no answer for right now, there was one particular question that just occurred to him that could not have any explanation.

"Why was I able to command your powers?"

Gnawing on his own lips, Rush didn't say anything. He turned away, his eyes pained, as David took a step closer to try to get a better look of him. Something must be wrong with his eyes, because he couldn't seem to focus, and the world around him was rocking about gently, then suddenly spinning.

He let out a groan as he collapsed, falling towards Rush.

"Dave!"

 

He woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Beside the bed, on a little table, was a steaming cup of liquid. It had the sweet smell of healing herbs. He drank it.

The room he was in was cozy but not too small. Someone was sitting on a chair next to the near wall, watching him. There was almost too much kindness in those eyes for David to bear.

_"Look after each other. Promise me."_

_Those were his mother's dying words as she clutched at both David's and Rush's hands. They were in a room with a mural of Lady Marion holding her first born; the abductors thought it was amusing to put them in that particular room._

David got out of bed and left the room. Rush followed behind him, wordless.

There was nothing special about the Sykes's residence. David would guess it was like any typical home in Athlum. Looking out the window, it seemed like they were on the second floor.

Floorboards creaked gently under David's bare feet. He located the staircase and went down, finding himself in the sitting room. To his right, separated by a half-height wall and a doorway, was a dining area. Beyond that was the kitchen. Someone was there, perhaps preparing a meal, their back turned towards him.

David turned that way, wanting to find out who else was in the house. He walked through the doorway, then stopped, taking a step back again, his eyes on the marks along the varnished doorframe.

_David and his mother had been locked away for two days before they started hearing any commotion outside. The rescue had begun, he started to relax but his mother did not. He didn't know then that their fate depended upon whether it was friend or foe who opened their door first. David did not think it was possible for the four generals to fail._

_It was their kidnappers who opened the door. Their leader had been killed and they were out for blood. David tried to position himself in front of his mother, but she nudged him away easily, and the man's sword stabbed cleanly through her chest._

_They locked the door again, going to look for the remainder of their comrades. They spared David because they needed him alive as a bargaining chip for their escape._

_David frantically tried to keep his mother alive using whatever mystic healing he had learned, but he had nothing to channel it with. He tried to put pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. He prayed. Nothing worked, she was slipping away. Lady Marion stared down at him from the wall, mocking._

David ran his fingers over the marks in the wood. They were horizontal lines, carved with a knife. Each line had an letter beside it, and a date. The heights of the children in the family over the years, no doubt.

"Rush," he said, his eyes on the doorframe, his fingertips brushing over the marks. _I_ for Irina. _R_ for Rush. And _D_ for... "Are we related? Are you a brother I didn't know I have?"

"No." Rush's voice sounded like his throat had been scrubbed with acid. "No."

David looked at Rush then. "Then why did my mother say what she said when we were at Robelia Castle?"

_The next time the door opened, it wasn't the anti-Remnant activists or the Athlumian force, but a small child who walked through. Rush Sykes had donned a blond wig and ran about to make the kidnappers think David had escaped, causing havoc before he found the room where David was._

_Seeing the dying woman in a pool of blood, Rush fell to his knees beside her._

_"Mum!"_

_"Rush," David's mother smiled and reached for Rush's hand. "My sweet child. I'm so sorry."_

_Rush was sobbing. David rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before his tears could fall. He had been doing so for some time._

_"You're both precious to me. I'm so sorry." She gasped for breath. "At least there's still Marina. But David. Oh, David..."_

_David's mother stroked his face. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but he wasn't going to ask now. Even a child like him could tell she didn't have much time left._

_"I'll be fine."_

_"You're very strong, and so kind. I'm so proud of you," she said, then squeezed both David's and Rush's hands. "Look after each other. Promise me."_

"If we're not related," David lowered his voice although he couldn't explain why, "then who are you?"

The person in the kitchen had finished whatever they were doing. Marina Sykes stood there, watching the young men. David gazed at her, but what he saw in her eyes confused him.

"Who..." David tried again, and it looked like Rush was trying to answer but could not come up with the words.

No. Maybe David was asking the wrong question. If they were not brothers and Rush was his mother's son, then...

"Who am I?"

Her brows gathered, Marina covered her mouth with a hand as if trying to contain her emotions. Rush simply looked sorrowful.

"Dave-"

"Honey, I couldn't get hold of General Torgal." The front door opened, followed by the sound of shoes being removed and tossed aside. "I guess we should keep kiddo here until he-"

John Sykes stopped speaking when he walked further into the house and saw everyone.

It took a few silent moments for the pieces to fall into place in David's head.

"I am..." he whispered, too shocked to finish his sentence, too shocked to even breathe. Then he felt Rush's arms around him.

"I'm sorry!"

_When his mother's grip loosened and her lifeless hands fell by her sides, David just stared. Even after two days of captivity, even after seeing her being impaled by a sword with his own eyes, it still didn't feel real. Did his mother just die?_

_The only other person in the room, the child he knew as Rush Sykes, the son of his family's tailor, threw his arms around David._

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_His hands covered in his mother's cooling blood, David shivered in Rush's arms until Rush's tears ran down his cheek, the first trace of warmth that he could feel._

_"I-I'll protect you, I swear. I won't let anything happen to you again!"_

_Pale green light enveloped them. Rush held him tighter._

_"Bind with me. Let me protect you. Let me be your strength."_

"It should've been me. I should've been the one to get kidnapped, I should've been the one who got burned in the arms, I should've been the one to carry all the responsibilities." Now it was Rush who trembled as he clung to David. "I stole everything from you. I'm sorry..."

David's shoulders began to shake, then laughter rippled through him, joyous and genuine. His whole life had been a lie. How preposterous, how absurd. And yet all he could think of now was this: he wasn't alone.

Even if his real name was Rush Sykes, not David Nassau.


	9. Chapter 9

"The marquise and I gave birth on the same day," Marina said, her hands on her knees, fingers clutched together, "and her baby turned out to have Remnant powers."

"Something Torgal would have spotted right away."

Marina nodded.

Back then, and perhaps even now, Athlum was not ready for a Remnant to inherit the throne. Remnants were often vulnerable; once bound they were at the mercy of their partners. The risk to Athlum was simply too great. It would not have been a problem if the late marquise could have a second child, but the birth had not been an easy one and to conceive once more might endanger her life.

"Torgal came to us and asked..." She stole a glance at David. "My own parents were Remnant refugees from Nagapur. My family owes Athlum and Celapaleis such a debt, and I couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to this Remnant baby if they could not find a place for him... I don't expect you to understand or to forgive us."

David said nothing. He did not know how he felt. What would he have done had he been in Torgal's position? Or Marina's?

Rush found out his true heritage because the marquise could not stop herself from seeking her child out. Marina simply avoided any chance of seeing David at all.

When Torgal discovered the binding between Rush and David, he found a sorcerer to lock away David's memory of the event. The Lord of a land where Remnants were protected should not be bound to one, and if Rush and David got too close it risked David finding out about his real parents.

In the years the followed, Rush carefully avoided speaking in front of David, as the sorcerer said that voices could serve as a trigger for the memories. David could only surmise that his memories of what happened that day in Robelia Castle returned to him when he was unconscious because Rush had used their bond to tap into his Remnant powers.

John and Marina's eyes were fixed on him, watching for a reaction, waiting for a response. He looked away and stood up.

"Rush, can we have a word?" When he heard rustling behind him, the Sykes standing up also, he turned around. "Don't worry, I won't harm him."

Of course, it would be expected for a ruler to dispose of any person who presented a real, solid threat to his hold on power. David did not blame the Sykes for making such an assumption, and smiled as best as he could when they sat down again, embarrassed.

He and Rush retreated to the room upstairs.

"Dave, please. Mum and Dad did what they thought was the best thing. Without them I probably would've been killed. Without them you wouldn't even exist."

"I know." That was all David could say regarding this right now. Had Torgal not found a home for Rush - the real David Nassau - the baby would likely have been killed and announced as an unfortunate stillborn. Hypocritical, but that was the way the world worked. "Rush, are you all right?"

Rush was surprised by the sudden shift of focus. "Huh? Yeah, 'course I am."

"Rush."

David's tone had a hint of warning to it. Rush grimaced. The adrenaline had gone, leaving exhaustion in its place. Every fighter was vulnerable to this state, let alone one who had just killed so many.

"Can you still smell the blood?" David watched Rush nod, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Was that the first time you killed?"

Another nod. Rush must be handled very carefully right now, or this would haunt him for the rest of his life - and that was not the worst case scenario. And the Sykes, no matter how well-intentioned they were, would not know what to do or understand the danger Rush was in at this moment.

"Get your coat. You are coming with me."

Downstairs, the Sykes remained exactly where they were, Marina's hands clutched tightly together and John's arm around her shoulders. David could not tell which one of the four of them felt the most fragile right now. "I must return to my duties," he said, "I'd like to borrow Rush for a while - just to tell me what he knows. He will not be fighting."

Behind him, Rush made a sound of disappointment, but the Sykes seemed satisfied with David's words. It didn't matter whose blood ran in whose veins. These people were Rush's parents, Rush's family.

"Then, thank you for your hospitality," David said, tipped his head courteously, then headed for the door.

"Lord David?"

"Yes?"

"If you'd like... come and see us again any time." John squeezed his wife's shoulder. "We can make sure Irina's home as well. Maybe have dinner together?"

When everyone fell silent, waiting for David's reply, he clenched his fists, then let them go. Rush put a hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture. David didn't know if he wanted to smile or to weep. He certainly did not want to think too deeply about what all this meant. Not right now.

"I..." David sighed, and tried again. "We are at a scenario with Nagapur that we never predicted. I honestly cannot even begin to guess how things will turn out. But if there is such an opportunity after the war... I would like that."

There was an inaudible, collective sigh of relief.

"Be careful out there."

Silent, David dipped his head again, and left with Rush.

 

David returned to the castle with Rush in tow, found out where his generals went - Torgal leading a large company towards the Ivory Peaks as soon as men at the outposts reported unusual activities, and Blocter with not a small number of unions at the Nest of Eagles in case Nagapur's army had gone around the south of Athlum to ambush Lord Qubine's party - then decided on what he had to do.

It was early morning. It had been almost a full day since Rush plucked him out of certain death, but he did not doubt that his generals, if they survived, were looking for him, hoping that he had not perished. But if he was to travel to them now, it would leave Athlum without any sort of leader at the helm during a continuously changing situation, something Torgal and Blocter would never have done until they were left with no choice. But David had the choice, and he decided to stay where he needed to be, and send messengers out to let everyone know he was safe instead. It was the right thing to do, although it was difficult.

Sometimes whether something was the right thing to do could not be so easily judged. Torgal had saved David's mother's son, but was how he did it the best way? Or perhaps, at the time, it was the only way?

"Hey." Rush kept his voice quiet. "What do you want me to do?"

Although it might be better for David to be in the audience chamber, he chose to sit in his office because it afforded some privacy. Rush found a deck of cards and was idly shuffling them, ordering them, and shuffling them again as David worked. Whenever news arrived, be it about other states or the progress of the battle at the Ivory Peaks, it arrived in writing. David had requested for the source of the information to write it down rather than risk distortion of facts through word of mouth. His own replies and instructions were given in the same manner. And this way, there was no need for Rush to leave the room. The fact that Rush was here during such a critical time did draw curious looks, but David simply ignored them. To Rush's credit, he waited several hours as David wrestled with his work, pouring tea whenever David's cup was empty, until the to-and-fro of information began to slow down, before speaking.

David decided to be honest. "I want to make sure you are okay, after yesterday. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Rush pulled back a little in his seat, suddenly defensive. "Man, you're direct."

"I am when I need to be." David put down his pen, with which he was doing some calculations. "Hold your hand out."

Rush did as he was told. "What?"

David grasped Rush's wrist lightly, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. "You are shaking." He let go. "Battle does this to everyone. Most eventually learn to cope with it, but it takes time. It certainly took me some weeks."

Rush lowered his gaze.

"Talk about it if you need to and when you feel ready."

"Aren't you busy fighting a war?"

David was. But Rush was his Remnant, and an extremely powerful one, as David had witnessed. Rush's emotional state needed to be carefully managed. "The Athlumian army has extensive training on these issues. Each person is well prepared before their first battle and they are also evaluated afterwards. But I can't send you to them now." David said, then smiled. "Don't underestimate my ability to multitask, but if you would rather wait for a professional..."

When Rush pulled a face and chewed on one corner of his lips, David knew he'd won.

Rush put the stack of cards down on the desk and ran his thumb along the edges. "I thought you'd want to talk about other things."

David looked away. "A few ground rules: we do not talk about what happened twenty years ago, and we do not talk about what happened in Robelia Castle."

"Huh?"

"There are tens of thousands of lives on the balance right now. I cannot afford to be distracted."

Rush was silent.

"Don't waste time thinking about what should have been yours or mine, or if you should be sitting on this side of the desk working out how many men Nagapur has kept back for its own defences. The choice is no longer there..." They never did have the choice. "...unless you plan on taking my life."

Rush looked offended. "Don't talk bollocks!"

"Then we shall talk about you." David sealed the document he had been writing, checked the time then leaned back into his chair. "Where did you learn to fight? Your style looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Torgal," Rush muttered, then arched an eyebrow when David snickered. "What?"

"So that's what it is - you fight like a two-armed sovani!"

"Well if you put it that way, yeah." Rush crossed his arms and tucked his hands under. "You got a problem with that?"

David shook his head but did not try to stop himself from laughing. After all that had happened and was still happening, he deserved this little anecdote. "Torgal is an excellent teacher."

"He wouldn't teach me at first so I tried to learn on my own. I think he just got scared of me hurting myself."

David could not help but feel a little bit sorry for his general. "And your mystic arts? I don't think Torgal knows the top tier arts you used."

"He's more a sword-and-axes guy." Rush shrugged. "I have some books and stuff."

"Books?" David couldn't believe his ears.

"And mum researches mystic arts, remember?"

Did Rush mean "my mum" or "your mum", David wondered. "But why? You told me you have always wanted to be an armourer."

Rush suddenly found the window very interesting and turned away. "Duh." His face was flushed. "If I couldn't fight you'd have died up there."

After a moment of silence, David stood up.

_"Look after each other. Promise me."_

"Torgal told me you made him stay behind in Athlum, and I just got this bad feeling so I kinda... went along, but I had to stay miles back 'cos you guys are really sharp. If I didn't have to do that I'd have got to you much sooner..." Rush's voice trailed off when David walked around the desk to stand in front of him. "Huh?"

David went down on one knee. "How have I managed to not notice you all these years?"

_"Bind with me. Let me protect you. Let me be your strength."_

All the armour, learning combat and mystic arts - Rush had devoted himself to a promise he knew David did not even remember.

"I've always been in your blind spot? It's just... it's my fault things are the way they are for you. This is the least I can do."

"I see." Misplaced sympathy and loyalty. David was right about Rush, but he didn't realise there was also guilt. "Well. I haven't yet thanked you for saving my life. So, thank you." He got back onto his feet, suddenly feeling empty. "And I hope my work so far is good enough to justify your dedication."

Rush fidgeted a little. "You're an ace ruler. Really. Athlum's better off having you than me."

"Thank you." His head dipped, David picked up the document on his desk. "Anyway, this should be about you, not me. How is your hand?"

Rush held out his hand but David did not hold it this time. "About the same I guess."

"It can be a muscular or emotional response, or both. I don't suppose Torgal has told you about it; he wouldn't expect you to ever kill." David checked the time again, went to the door and passed the document to someone outside, giving instruction in a low voice. After he shut the door, he returned to the desk. "Don't ignore or dismiss it, just as you should never ignore any flashbacks if you get them. You might not get them immediately, so don't be alarmed if you have nightmares only after a couple of weeks. Tell me, how are you feeling right now?"

"Confused, I think."

"Can you be more descriptive?"

Rush half-pouted in a disgruntled manner. "Your attitude suddenly changed. Was it something I said?"

"We are talking about you, not me."

Rush was about to protest, but a knock at the door stopped him. Someone entered and gave David an envelope with a message in Emma's handwriting:

_We have switched to offensive formations, unions sent to designated location, pushing the enemy towards Blackdale for geographical advantage as instructed. The second wave has suffered losses, details enclosed separately. Still waiting for Celapaleis, General Maddox seems to have met difficulties. Starting to receive communication from all fronts now, many thanks for setting up the channels._

_NB 1. Pagus is dismayed that he didn't come up with the strategy himself and is muttering about retirement._

_2\. My condolences regarding the soldiers in my lord's union, but relieved to know you are safe. I await your story on how you did it! And you should've seen Torgal's face._

"The generals are safe so far," David said for Rush's benefit as he looked over the information Emma included in her letter, trying to look as calm as possible as he took it in even though he could feel his throat closing and his stomach beginning to twist.

"Good to know."

"I need to make some arrangements. I will be back shortly." David left the desk again, this time leaving the office to let people know he intended to head out. Now that he had put measures in place for Athlum, he needed to go to the battlefield. The fighting had gone on for a full day now and morale would be needing a boost, not to mention that despite Emma's cheerful tone, the figures included in her message looked very grim. They were not facing all of Nagapur's forces, but Athlum was not fully ready for battle when this all began. David knew it was time for him to go out there, whichever way this might end.

After he sent his staff running to make preparations, David returned to his office once more. "I hate to leave you now but-"

His arms folded on the desk, the deck of card knocked across the wood, Rush had fallen asleep. David walked to him quietly, only just realising that Rush probably have not slept since early morning yesterday when they sat out for Congress.

Well, at least this means he didn't have to tell Rush that he was not allowed to follow him to the front line.

David wrote a brief message explaining his whereabouts and, after a moment's thought, sent his best wishes to the Sykes. He left it on the desk, then crouched down, studying Rush's face. When he dared to stroke Rush's hair, however, dark eyes opened slowly. David withdrew his hand.

"There was something in your hair," he said, disposing of the non-existent something behind Rush's head. "I need to head out. There is a guest suite ready for you, rest there. We will chat when I come back, or maybe a professional will be available then. In the meantime if you have trouble-"

That made Rush wake up completely. He started to push himself up. "I'm going too."

"No. I told John and Marina you will not be on the battlefield. Please don't make me a liar."

"But-"

"Rush. I appreciate your feelings. I appreciate everything you have done for me and, cliched as it sounds, words truly cannot express how grateful I am."

Rush narrowed his tired eyes but said nothing.

"Live for yourself. Not for me."

"Is this why you suddenly went all cold on me?" asked Rush. "You think I can't make decisions with my head?"

"That isn't..." David started to say, then realised it sounded exactly like the denial that it was.

"For a while back home you looked really happy when you found out who you are. Isn't that because-"

"I told you we are not talking about the past."

"-you realised you aren't alone?" Rush looked a little pained. "We're bound. If I really want to I can have a vague idea of how you're feeling. You don't really want me to leave, right?"

David chuckled dryly. He had no idea. How much did Rush know? "Now that's just cheating."

"Dave." Rush leaned forward in his chair, bringing himself closer to David. "You can be direct when you need to. So whatever it is, shoot."

Sighing, David shifted to be on one knee rather than crouching. "I just..." he sighed again, "It pains me to know all that you do - all that you do for me - is out of sympathy and guilt. You have no obligation, not even to be my friend, much less fight for me, or allow me to kiss you."

Rush gaped at him, his breathing a little heavier than before, his face becoming flushed. Someone was at the door, knocking and saying that the preparations to leave were complete and David, with his eyes fixed on Rush, raised his voice to say he would be there shortly.

"You've just had your head screwed over so I'll try not to be mad at you," Rush nudged himself further forward still. His voice and manner were unusually intense. "But you've no idea how much you've just insulted me." He slapped his knees, frustrated. "If you're some scumbag then I wouldn't have bothered. I want to be your friend because you're a cool guy and we have fun together. I fight for you because you're a good ruler and I believe in you. And," he paused, and smiled, suddenly no longer angry, just embarrassed, "I let you kiss me because you're irresistible and I kissed you back because I've been wanting to do that since, I don't know, puberty?"

After a few seconds, David managed to respond with, "oh."

"Man, that was the most unromantic confession ever."

David dipped his head and chuckled.

"Can I kiss you?"

"After the battle." His thoughts back to the war, David forced a smile. He should not let anything start between them now lest the eight-in-ten chance of defeat became reality.

"I'm going with you."

"You absolutely must not." David pulled back, then got on his feet. Rush stood as well. "What I said to you yesterday - remember those words. My mother," David hesitated briefly, "died because Athlum refused to hand over the Remnant Register. Don't throw away what she died for. If I used your powers in this war, we will start a small change that will eventually snowball into something unstoppable."

"Torgal told me you wanted to recruit Remnants into the army. What's the damn difference? And if one of me can take the place of ten, twenty soldiers, then I'll be saving lives! Come on, Dave! Let me go!"

When Rush put his hands on David's arms and gave him a little shake, David felt a bit at a loss. Of course what Rush said was true. However. "I meant to recruit Remnants, yes, but the decision was made only recently and we never had time to implement it. The difference would have been that when a person with Remnant powers is sworn into service, he or she is required to accept the forfeiture of anonymity and the rights to take Athlum to trial for breaching the Remnant Act. As for your second point, however strong you are, just one of you unfortunately is not enough to bring us victory."

Frowning hard, Rush could not come up with a retort.

"Take a well-deserved rest. In fact, you should go home so that John and Marina can see that I stay true to my word. I will send for you after the battle." Should the enemy enter Athlum, the castle would be their first point of siege. It would be best if Rush was not here. "It is fine to use up to two portions of medicinal herbs to help you sleep if you need it. Remember to never ignore any flashback-"

"You told them you won't let me fight, you didn't say you won't let me go. I can protect you without fighting!"

Amused and touched by Rush's determination, David shook his head. He had to change tactic. "Please. It puts my mind at ease to know that you are there to look after my birth parents should the worst happen."

But perhaps he said too much. The hands on David's arms squeezed hard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A commander always plans for all eventualities, even those with the most minuscule of chances." David said. "I'm sorry, I really must go now."

He removed Rush's hands from his arms and headed for the door resolutely, knowing how angry and worried and frustrated Rush must feel at this moment. Knowing that Rush returned his feelings made leaving all the harder, but David settled for the fact that he was doing the right thing. It was his turn to protect Rush, as he had promised his mother all those years ago.

At the door, he smiled at Rush. "Look after John, Marina and Irina for me. And take care of yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

The strategic use of explosives on Blackdale's weak grounds did buy the army some time, but it did not halt, only slowed, the advance of the front line towards the center of Athlum.

Balterossa, her leader ambushed on the way to Congress and her defences slack, had fallen. Not two hours after David received this news and the troops that had taken Balterossa was already coming in from the south to reinforce those fighting Athlum. Celapaleis had some success at the Nest of Eagles, thanks to Blocter's union arriving in time to warn them of Nagapur's plans, and their forces had moved east to protect Athlum - the gateway to Celapaleis - and to assist the Athlumian army.

"I should have gone to Nagapur and killed the bastard."

That was the first thing Lord Qubine said when he saw David, just a little way behind the front line. There was some blood on his clothes but David assumed it didn't belong to him.

"Hermeien is too cunning; I don't think it would have worked," said David. "Shall we put up a commander's tent for you?"

"Do I look like I want to be sitting in a tent or killing some Nagapurians?"

It should be chilling to hear someone as young as Qubine say something like that, but David just snorted.

"I am dying for some tea though."

David gestured for someone to get the duke a drink. "We can probably even supply biscuits."

"Such luxury. It seems I haven't been taxing you heavily enough."

After David was filled in on the latest developments and Qubine had his first break since yesterday, they got together and worked out the division of forces.

Finally David looked up from the map. "As for us, I assume we should not be in the same union," he said, although he wanted to see from a close distance just how strong Qubine was at mystic arts.

"That would give people too much to talk about. They might even wrongly assume we are on friendly terms." Qubine gave David a look. "Though I would appreciate your help with the initial breakthrough, if you don't mind going in before me and blocking a few blows."

It was a task anyone could have done, but David accepted the request. It would give people something to talk about if they won this battle. Qubine was good at considering details like these.

When David and Qubine made their entrance and Qubine began summoning mystic arts, nearly everyone stopped to look. His arts were even stronger than Rush's, at least before Rush boosted them with Remnant powers.

David was glad that they were, indeed, on friendly terms.

Qubine wanted to see David in front of him for his own morale. It was easy to figure out though just how much the young lord resented having to fight. It was probably because his mystic arts skills were supposed to be the trump card that he could keep in his hands for many years. It was never a good idea to reveal one's full strength; if they lived through this, he would have to find another surprise weapon to protect Celapaleis with.

Or, Qubine resented fighting because he resented war.

No matter who Qubine was and how strong he was, it felt criminal to allow someone this young on the battlefield and it felt even worse leaving him, but David took his union to the designated location anyway. Battles were never about how you felt, but what you did as part of a group. It was something drilled into him by Torgal and now, more than ever, David was thankful for it. He could almost completely disassociate his mind from the events of the past day and concentrate on the war. Almost.

He hoped Rush had returned home and wasn't trying to do anything silly. He should have got someone to escort Rush home just to be sure.

The fighting moved west into Yarmarn Plain. It was an area the Athlumian army knew well, but it still meant they were being pushed back, getting closer to the city.

"Don't worry about their numbers!" shouted David as the Nagapurians were reinforced, his stance steady and sure but his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Finally slaying his current opponent, he assigned leadership of his union to a high ranked soldier and fell back from the front line, reconvening with the generals.

No one said anything at first, knowing what the outlook was. David studied them all.

"Pagus, Emma, head back to the city and lead the defence with Emmy. The drawbridge shall stay up whatever the circumstances until every enemy is incapacitated."

It had got to the point that they had to fight using the built defences. With the moat around the city walls and soldiers using arrows and evocations from the top, perhaps there was still a chance. But they didn't know what tricks the Nagapurians might have up their sleeves. In any case, the two generals were so fatigued they needed to leave the front line.

"If it looks like the gates would not hold, your priority is to destroy the Remnant Register, Emma. It does not matter what else might be happening. Even if they are holding a sword to my throat, your task is to destroy the Register."

"Yes, my lord."

David turned to Blocter. "Our numbers are dwindling. They are sure to hit the healers' tent soon so that we cannot recover. I want at least another three unions around the tent."

"Right on it!"

Watching three of the generals run to their tasks, David's voice dropped. "Torgal. You and I to the front line."

They walked side by side, Torgal adjusting his long sovani strides to match David's shorter mitra ones.

"How did you manage to escape from the Ivory Peaks yesterday?"

David looked up at Torgal. "My Remnant came to my rescue."

Torgal stiffened.

"We talked for a while afterwards. I have sent him home to look after my birth family."

"Lord David-"

"It changes nothing now." David pointed ahead of them. People seeking to destroy a belief, and people trying to defend their homeland. The sounds of weapons crashing, of mystic arts tearing apart anything they hit. "Not when this is our predicament."

He could - and for a moment the thought did cross his mind - drop his sword and run. Say that this was not his battle nor his fate. But he had a promise to keep and someone to protect.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked Torgal. "If history is dictated by the victor, is Athlum wrong to still fight, given the odds?"

"History is written by the victor, but victory is not decided by battle alone. This is merely one of the steps." They were close to the front line. Torgal drew his swords. "Mitras are short-sighted."

"It comes with our short lives. We are deficient that way." One could hope that Torgal was right, that whatever the outcome today, what they fought for would not be forgotten. Sovanis would know things like that. "Just one last thing."

"And that is?" Torgal asked when David didn't continue right away. "Lord David?"

David pulled out the small sword given to him by Rush. It was no proper sword but he preferred to use it for mystic attacks. "All is forgiven."

If one of them did perish today, he didn't want Torgal to take the guilt with him to the grave. Could he ever truly forgive Torgal? He didn't know, because he didn't even know if he could blame Torgal for what he did twenty years ago. But a white lie would not go amiss right now.

He didn't trust himself to look up at Torgal before rejoining his union, in case his eyes gave anything away.

The enemy's advance seemed to be slowing down, but none of the generals nor the two lords took it as a good sign. They were severely outnumbered and based on experience, this was only the Nagapurians relaxing to prepare for the final push.

When David's side was pushed almost all the way across the Yamarn Plain, to the very edge of Athlum's populated areas, Qubine made his way to David, his entire union having been slain.

"I think I shall join you," he said breathlessly, his face pale. The staff in his hand had one end in the ground and he was clutching at it for support. "In case you have any more biscuits."

Qubine was in need of much more than a snack. Judging from his state, he probably only just escaped in time after all his support was annihilated. David searched his pockets, finding the last bunch of healing herbs and gave it to the duke, at the same time preparing to summon mystic art through his small sword. Qubine eyed him.

"A small but fine blade. I didn't know you dual-wield these days."

"It's an important gift," David replied for the sake of keeping a conversation going, to help keep Qubine conscious. The soldiers around them changed formation without needing to be told, protecting the two of them in the back ranks.

"For what? A betrothal?" Qubine laughed the best he could.

"The birthday just past."

"I gave you a shield, didn't I." Qubine shirked back at first when David reached for his collar, then turned his head away, keeping his eyes on the battle as he reluctantly allowed David to cut his already damaged vest open. Qubine usually piled layers of clothing onto himself and probably disliked showing skin. "It's a fine thing. I picked it myself, I'll have you know. I don't do things like that often. And yet you aren't carrying it."

Having fibres trapped in healed wounds could lead to all kinds of nasty infections, so David carefully separated clothing from Qubine's skin. The boy wore only boiled leathers but no metal armour; his body could not bear the weight. "My apologies. It was either dual-wield or use this sword with your shield, which would have been rather odd."

Qubine snorted, wiping his eyes as soon as he could move his hand. David pretended he did not see it; he cried hard enough himself when he couldn't bear the pain from his burnt arms so he was not going to judge. "Now I'm curious - who gave you that? A loved one?"

David examined the wounds, gently wiping the blood away with his glove to see the extent of the damage. The worst that he could see was a stab wound, likely from a spear. A punctured lung could explain Qubine's breathing difficulties. David imagined the moment someone so small was practically skewered.

"Don't pity me David. Just fix it."

He tried. The sound of mystic art rang clean and sharp off the jewel steel blade. He pushed it hard, suddenly feeling like this was his chance for redemption. It made no sense, of course - he had saved quite a few lives during battles past and present, and apart from the nature of the injury, there was nothing similar between Qubine and David's mother. But the mind did work in strange ways sometimes.

"A loved one, yes. I will make introductions at some point." The pouring of blood slowed into a gentle ebb, but Qubine really needed to be seen by a dedicated healer. But what could David do? Should he carry the boy lord away? What were the protocols for these situations - should he even worry about protocol?

"Interesting." Qubine's smile was wry. His breathing was steadying, but still shallow, and he seemed to be struggling to focus. "I look forward to it... can you see any of my generals?"

David looked to the south where Celapaleis's forces were. He could spot General Maddox, but a qsiti could not carry a mitra. Blocter was nearby but too deeply engaged in battle. "If I may."

Qubine did not protest when David picked him up, although he laughed bitterly. "The indignity..." he coughed to clear the remaining blood from his lungs.

"It is my duty to serve you."

"Do you truly think so, when you detest being Celapaleis's shield so much? I reckon..." Qubine swallowed a groan, and David tried to loosen his grip. "...I reckon you see this as just helping a poor child."

"For someone with such extensive injuries, you do talk a lot." David pulled away from the front line, going as far back as he could, trying to search for a safe route towards the healers' tent.

"Are you asking me to stop?"

"Not at all."

"I want one of my generals to do the healing..."

"Is now the right time to be picky?"

"I have my reasons," said Qubine when David gave him a curious look, "I'll tell you if you tell me why... you're always wearing gloves or... sleeves."

The sword still in his left hand, David tried a rejuvenating art, and Qubine's attention seemed to be focussing somewhat better. If he was allowed to slip into unconsciousness there might be trouble bringing him back.

"I have extensive burns scars from a fire my late father started." He had to keep talking. As he ran, he realised the stark reality of how close they were to Athlum's city gate - he could see it.

Qubine digested the information. "Sorry to hear that. There are things you can do though... ever heard of the Wilkin Dragon? Its hide cures all."

"I shall bear that in mind, thank you." A drawing of the dragon from the monsters encyclopeadia came to David's mind. Perhaps that was what Rush used to make those gloves. "So what do I get to learn from you?"

Qubine sighed with more than a hint of drama. "This is such an unfair exchange... give me your ear then."

David did so, bending as far as he could so that Qubine would not have to strain to reach him.

Qubine said a few words and David pulled back.

Did he hear that right? "Lord Qubine, you are joking."

The expression on Qubine's face was, momentarily, bitter. "I wish I was," he laughed then, his head tumbling back from the crook of David's elbow, wincing in pain from the movement, "but it is almost worth it, just for that look on your face."

David gaped, and then realised he really should not do that. "But how do you plan to..."

"There are comprehensive plans." They were almost at the tent. People were shouting, clearing the way for the two lords, scrambling for a stretcher. It seemed like one of Qubine's generals had been alerted as well. "Because nothing can be done about some decisions that were already made for us."

That was something David could empathise with completely. In the end they could only try their best, and if their best was not good enough-

"Reinforcements!"

No, not now.

Both lords looked to where the soldiers were pointing, at the plateau to their left. A large group seemed to have gathered there, but the dense forest made it impossible to estimate the size. They were not expecting further enemy reinforcements. Had communication channels broken down?

Then David felt a tug, an unfamiliar sensation that was almost like a tickle. And somewhere in the back of his head he knew what was happening, even though his rational mind was not acknowledging it.

Someone broke away from the group and slid down the slope from the plateau, kicking up clouds of loose earth as he went down. That person ran straight towards the tent, and swords were immediately at the ready for the person who dared to come directly towards the lords.

"Weapons down!" shouted David, not quite believing his eyes.

Rush Sykes skidded to a stop in front of him, hands on his knees for a few seconds, catching his breath. "Sorry... took a while..."

David was too angry to even phrase his questions.

"This is the healers' tent, right?" When nobody said anything otherwise, Rush raised an arm, signalling to the people on the plateau. A few dozen people started moving towards him, with the rest also making their way down, but towards the battlefield.

"Rush!"

"Healers." He pointed at the group nearing them, then at those further away. "Fighters. Sorry, it took a long time to gather people together and sort out who knows how to do what. Had to go to Celapaleis as well..."

The roar of light and energy that broke out in the front line was enough to inform everyone present of what Rush did not say - this was an army of Remnants.

"If you think we're gonna sit on our arses and watch you guys die for us, then screw you."

"But how... but you would..." Even as David tried to speak, two people had already crouched down beside Qubine, summoning a power that was tinged with green light.

"Some of them are bound to each other. Actually some of them are regular people bound to Remnants. You're right, I can't do it just by myself. But I figured if there's enough people, nobody should be over exerting." Rush patted David on the shoulder. "Anyway, gotta go help out. Chat later."

Stunned, David stayed rooted to the ground as Rush Sykes ran off to join his comrades. Beside him, Qubine sat on the ground, his already pale skin now so white he looked like a porcelain doll. The Remnant healers had made light work of his external injuries and his general was anxiously waiting.

"So this is Athlum's trump card," he mused.

They were going to win this battle, there was no doubt about this. David could feel it: his own sudden rush of adrenaline, the wave of fear from the enemy, the confidence that rippled across his own troops, all making his skin prickle. The tides were turning. Athlum would be safe.

To Qubine's comment, David just shook his head slowly. He did not know. "But that was the person I said I was going to introduce you to."

At that, Qubine burst into laughter, mildly hysterical from all that had happened and was happening. "What a mess both our lives are in." He looked up at David, and there was a smile in his eyes. "You better go as well. Make sure they don't kill anyone - that's the army's job. The laws of war and all that. I will catch up with you shortly."

Of course. David readied his swords.

"By the way, David, thank you."

David shook his head. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Just go. All these words will make people think we are actually friends."

"You are right. That will not do." David chuckled, nodded at Qubine, and headed for the front line.

Little could be done about the choices that were already made for him, but he even if he could put down his sword and walk away now, he would not. Not with all these people around him, Remnants or not, showing him exactly what he was fighting for.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey."

Rush's arrival didn't surprise David - he had a feeling that Rush would come. It was probably because they were bound.

Going to stand beside David, Rush watched the waves batter against the shores of Fornstrand. It was a fair day, with the sun shining and the weather starting to warm up now that spring had finally arrived, but the scene still looked dramatic, and strangely calming.

He stole a quick look at David. "I wanted to see you sooner but didn't want to get in your way."

The corners of David's mouth turned upwards in a cursory smile. "I know. Thank you."

"So how's it going?"

"Well," David inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly, "it is up to the Congress to decide what to do with Hermeien now that he has been captured. As for Nagapur - "

"Enh, like I give a damn about Nagapur," said Rush with a grin, "but you - you okay?"

David chuckled. "I am okay. It was over more quickly than I expected, but I still feel quite exhausted. I think it is more to do with all the bureaucracy over the last few days, not the several weeks of war before that."

"Because of what we did, I suppose."

By "we" Rush meant he and his friends with Remnant powers. "It is accepted that the battle at Yarmarn Plain could not have been won without your intervention, and that would have changed the outcome of the war. Don't worry about any repercussion - if anything, people are eager to give you their thanks."

"Er, okay?"

"I would like to thank everyone personally, but I suspect that they would rather remain as people whose faces I can only vaguely recall?"

Rush shrugged. "I wouldn't think they'd mind, but they'd rather you not worry about it too much; we only did what we wanted to do. I'll tell them you've said thanks."

"But how about you?" David asked, his voice soft. Rush was a face often seen at the castle; David did not doubt that some people at Yarmarn Plain knew who Rush was, and now they also knew what he was. "Will you be all right?"

"Seriously? I don't think there's gonna be problems. Being in Athlum makes us feel pretty chilled about it."

"That's good to hear." David smiled, turning on his heels. "I need to return to the castle before Torgal sends a search party - I guess he asked you to look for me?"

They started making their way away from the water, choosing a path a slight distance from the rocky cliffs. It was well known that large pieces occasionally broke away from the cliffs due to centuries of erosion.

At David's question, Rush nodded. "He was pretty flustered. What have you done to him this time?"

The words made David laugh. "I will tell you later. But would you come with me? There is somewhere I think we should both visit."

Rush arched his eyebrows, but David did not look like he was going to part with any more information than that. He was going to have to find out later.

"Sure."

 

As soon as David was home people were falling over themselves to take him to the generals and although David, with Rush in tow, ignored them all, Emma eventually hurried over to talk to him. David shook his head at her.

"I did leave a note saying I would only be away for a couple of days at most. There is no cause for panic."

Emma was clearly frustrated. This was the first time David had ever seen her look so lost and it gave him no joy knowing that he was the cause of it, but some things had to be done. The harder a decision was, the more important it was to make it. "My lord, you know that is not why we are in such a state of alarm!"

Yes, he did. And there was no way he could escape the discussion. Not that there was much to discuss, since his decision was inevitable, not out of choice but out of necessity. Beside him, Rush was trying to avoid Emma's stare and keep quiet. David appreciated the fact that Rush did not demand to know anything, but this was something he would rather Rush hear from him than from someone else.

"Rush, I will be addressing the people of Athlum later today, renouncing my position as their marquis."

Rush's mouth fell open.

"You're not - _no._ "

"Yes. I am going to abdicate."

 

"To the people of Athlum: following the signing of the treaty yesterday, at last the war is over. To those who have died, to those who have fought, to those who have given support - I once again thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your tenacity, bravery and gallantry shall never be forgotten.

"Now that the ink on the paper has dried, I am finally able to address a few questions regarding the war. What you may have heard, and what some of you saw at Yarmarn Plain was true: I accepted the help of people with Remnant powers on the battlefield in order to gain victory.

"I am also personally bound to someone with such powers.

"Whilst it was never my intention to trade the futures of those with Remnant powers for victory, I have no excuse for my actions and decisions on the battlefield. There are no words that can sufficiently express my regret. Although it may not be constitutionally wrong, what I did was legally and morally questionable, and unfit for someone who must lead by example.

"Because of this, my position as your marquis has become untenable.

"Earlier today I have asked the Duke of Celapaleis to discharge my duties as Marquis of Athlum. Following the Duke's acceptance, I shall pass on my duties to my successor, and remain on hand to provide any assistance until the transition is completed satisfactorily.

"Please understand that this decision was not taken lightly, that I would never choose to put my home through such changes un- unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I- I feel privileged to have been given the opportunity to serve you... thank you for your patience and support over the years. Finally, I ask that you show the same support to my successor... I wish they, and you, peace, happiness and prosperity. May the God Emperor bless you all."

 

David took a step back before turning around, moving away as stunned silence turned into gasps and shouts from the crowd below.

He unhooked the chain at the front of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He freed the straps on his neck and down his right arm. He pulled his gloves off. He let everything fall to the floor as he walked back from the balcony to where those closest to him, people who had tried to make him reconsider the decision and failed, waited in silence.

Rush was there, standing on the carpet as if waiting for an audience. He braced himself just before David went right up to him and threw his arm around him, fingers digging into his back.

"I've messed up. I've really messed up. Oh God, I'm so sorry..."

David shook his head. He knew those words were coming. "You have secured Athlum's immediate safety. What I've just done will hopefully secure her future peace. It is just that..." he took a shuddering breath, annoyed at his own shaking voice, "...letting go is harder than I expected, even if this was never meant to be mine."

"At this point I don't think you actually care about what's meant to be whose, do you?"

"No, not truly." David chuckled dryly. But he was very sure Rush understood what he meant about letting go. Rush had been through it, letting go of the one he loved and wanted and was bound to, for the sake of that person. If what David felt now, a feeling of connection so strong it was heart-wrenching, was what Rush had to deal with all these years, then he could do it too. He could let go of the land he loved, and its people.

When they stepped back from each other, the others started to gather around, some staring at the scars on David's arms, others at Rush, knowing very little about him beyond what was now public information.

"Lord David..." Emma sighed.

"Just 'David', now," David managed a smile, tilting his head towards Rush briefly, "unless you prefer 'Dave.'"

There were a few half-hearted chuckles. They had already pleaded with him not to do this, stating how difficult it would be for them to serve another lord, if David's uncle chose to keep them. The sentiment was appreciated, but they all knew this had to be done, there was no need to say it again now and make things even harder than they already were.

Emma pressed her mouth into a thin line. The look in her eyes was almost like grief. Everyone looked to Torgal then, hoping for a lead, but Torgal seemed unwilling to say anything. Finally it was Pagus who spoke.

"Do you have plans for yourself, then?"

That depended on whether or not the law decides to put him on trial, but David chose not to highlight this point. "A break first, I think. Then I will look for work and pay my taxes to the bloodsucking monster that is Celapaleis." He cocked his head to one side. "I can say whatever I want now. This is surprisingly liberating."

Pagus seemed amused and intrigued. "What sort of work?"

David had no idea. "The army is one possibility, if they will have me. Otherwise, perhaps I will go on adventures and look for treasures, the way you used to."

There was a tear in Pagus's eye, one that he refused to let fall. "Splendid."

Torgal still kept his silence. David decided he would have to say something, not just for himself but for Rush also - Torgal brought them up, tutored them, served them - mitra children undeserving of such loyalty and devotion. His discretion, even in the face of David's distrust, ensured Athlum was never put in additional risks. David could not imagine the burden Torgal had had to bear all these years.

"I..." David looked up at the man. He knew what he wanted to mean, but not what he wanted to say, or how to say it, "You once told me that my happiness is as important to you as Athlum's prosperity. I believe you. I am sorry it turned out this way."

Torgal's ears twitched just once. He had always had good control of them, using movement only to show that he had listened. He lifted his hand but paused mid-air, as if he wasn't sure what he should do - pat David on the head? Squeeze his shoulder? "I also told you that history is not decided by battle alone. Your work is recognised and will continue to contribute towards the future."

David just smiled. To his left, he could feel that Rush was backing away, perhaps thinking he should leave David with the generals for now. But David would very much rather not be here at this moment.

"Well, it has been a long day and I need to visit Lord Qubine tomorrow. If you don't mind..."

Everyone shook their heads. David smiled again in gratitude, then turned to Rush. "Would John and Marina mind if I kept you a bit longer?"

Rush pulled a face that said "don't be stupid", and followed David away from the audience chamber after a quick nod at the generals.

They found themselves at David's mother's garden. Rush sat down on the edge of a flowerbed whereas David chose to stand near the central fountain.

"The gloves didn't work huh."

It took a few moments for David to realise what Rush was referring to. "Ah." He looked down at his scarred arms. "I haven't used them yet. Just before the few weeks I had to govern Celapaleis temporarily... I thought you'd rejected me." He chuckled softly to disguise his awkwardness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disregard - "

"You've been apologising all day long, do you realise?" Rush asked. "I did kind of go 'eck we went over the line' after the night market and panicked, it's not your fault."

"You had a secret to keep. I understand."

Silence fell. David looked up; it was starting to get dark, but it wasn't cold anymore. Perhaps they could start the water flow in the fountain again now that it wasn't going to freeze. But did it matter? He wasn't going to be in this castle for much longer. He wouldn't be able to just come and enjoy this place, or to visit his parents' graves whenever he wished.

"Please come with me, Rush."

 

The burial grounds for the previous Lords of Athlum and their families were located at the northeast corner of the castle, an area that was slightly shaded but not unpleasantly so. It looked more like a garden than a cemetery and was immaculately kept, to the point that when David opened the gate, it swung open soundlessly as if it had only just been built. He let Rush through, then stayed where he was, letting Rush locate the graves of his parents.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see them for so long," he muttered just loud enough for Rush to hear, "and that you couldn't even be at their funerals."

Rush found the right headstones and crouched down in front of them. "I was there. Torgal got me a uniform from his own division. You were too, um, focussed to notice."

"I see," said David, solemn. The thought would have amused him if not for the circumstances. "Were you close to them?"

"I saw Mum once or twice a month. Dad, not so much, only when I came here for work. He liked to ruffle my hair though."

"Yes, I remember." It made sense now, the way David's father used to pat Rush on the head fondly whenever there was a fitting, and the way David's mother sometimes looked at him with an odd look on her face - one that said "this child is not my flesh and blood."

They loved him as if he was their own, this David did not doubt, and it was all he really needed.

Rush sat down on the grass. "Mum talked about you sometimes. I think she knew I didn't like you, but probably didn't want to push it so hard that it gets worse."

"You disliked me?"

"I used to. You were living my life yanno. I kind of realised after a few years it wasn't all that ace being the Marquis's son, but it was the principle of things, you know what I mean?" Rush turned his head enough to look at David. "She used to say she got a good bargain, having two kids but only having to be pregnant once."

David snorted despite himself.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

David was going to shake his head and said he was fine, but Rush gave him a look even before he started to speak, so he changed his words. "Don't worry about me."

"Come on, I can't sit here and tell Mum I'm looking after you when you're looking so miserable." Rush got up, patted soil off himself and went to David, who smiled at him.

"The way you talk makes it sound like you and I are brothers."

"Thank God we aren't. We just share parents." Rush grinned, putting a hand on his hip. "Are you alright?"

David sighed.

At the lack of explanation from David, Rush swallowed a sigh and started searching his hip bag, probably looking for some medicinal herbs.

"There is no need," David said, putting a hand on Rush's arm.

"I guess it's been a long day, huh?"

"Yes, it has been quite a day today. But I will be fine." It wasn't that David always dismissed problems or pretended they did not exist, but he was not very good at talking about them unless they were related to work. Personal problems felt so irrelevant and trivial in comparison that they didn't seem to be worth anyone's time. Besides, this was not something that could be solved by talking and it was about time for Rush to stop bearing burdens from the past.

Just having Rush nearby made him feel calmer. It made him wonder if his fondness - ah, who was he trying to fool? - his love for Rush was simply due to the invisible bond made many years ago. It was entirely possible, but Rush was such a likable person David did not think he would be able to work out the answer. But whichever way, it wasn't going to be something David could simply brush off, like he had tried to in the beginning.

"Don't worry about the future. I'm sure Torgal has some ideas, if not Mum and Dad will think of something." Rush hooked his thumbs in his belt hoops, rocking back on his heels. "Unless you really are going to join the army?"

David smiled. "I would like to," it felt like something he would be good at - fighting and serving Athlum, "but they will not accept me, I think. I present too many complications." He watched Rush breathe a sigh of relief. "I am not worried about the future. But..."

"But?"

"Do you think John and Marina are hoping or expecting anything of me?"

Rush frowned slightly in thought, then shrugged, not to dismiss the question but to say that he didn't know.

"I see." David dipped his head.

"I don't know what they're thinking but I'm sure they just want you to be happy," said Rush. "We'll be as close to you or as far away as you like. Whatever's comfortable for you."

To live without expectations - at least not the way he was used to them - would be a change. One that David hope he could get used to, although the lack of obligations frightened him. No doubt everyone would think he was mad to prefer the restricted life, but he wanted Athlum, not this.

"Dave?"

David used his best smile. "You said 'we', but I do not intend to let you stray far from me."

The words extracted a grin from Rush, who looked around them, obviously considering something. David was thinking about it too - but it would not be right to kiss Rush here at the cemetery.

The idea faded from their minds when they both picked up a familiar pattern of footfalls. Torgal appeared at the end of the shaded corridor, the only connection from the main keep to this part of the castle.

Rush spoke first. "Coming to kick me out?" he asked with a half smile, and received a frown in reply from Torgal, although that must be why Torgal was here. "Fine, I'll go home."

David caught Rush by the shoulder. He wanted to tell Rush to stay for as long as he wanted, take however much time he needed here at the graves of his real parents. After David left the castle, it may be a year or longer before it would be deemed acceptable for him to return for personal reasons. And he could not tell if Rush would be welcomed then.

But people would talk. Rush had undoubtedly saved Athlum, but his role in the turn of events this very day would still make it inconsiderate for him to be at the castle for too long. The last thing David wanted was damaging what was left of the reputation of the Nassau name.

The first thing he wanted was Rush, but he could wait. This wasn't going to be an easy day to get through but Rush wasn't his comforter.

He loosened his grip. "I will see you after I return from Celapaleis tomorrow."

"You better. You still owe me a kiss."

 

For all that having to leave the castle and saying goodbye to those who watched him grow up saddened him, it was the look on Qubine's face that broke David's heart.

He had meant to travel to Celapaleis after breakfast to get the formal documents signed, but just when he was getting ready to leave, there was an announcement that the Duke had arrived. Surprised, David met him in the audience chamber, choosing to stand as he should in the Duke's presence. The four generals were in an adjacent room; perhaps Qubine had asked them to stay away.

"Lord Qubine, I was about to travel to you, there was no need..." David started, walking up to his soon-to-be-former superior, but his voice trailed off.

Qubine had the look of someone who had been betrayed by his closest, a child who had just been left at the doorstops of an orphanage.

After a long time, he spoke. "You know that your uncle is unwilling to take up this post. He agrees to it only out of a sense of duty."

"Which is the one thing a lord must have. He is the best candidate." It was all David could say. This was a burden he did not wish on anyone. And facing Qubine right now, he did feel as though he was abandoning Qubine. Life as a lord was tough enough, and for Qubine, a child thrust into a position of power, with a secret he must hide for his own survival, it was even harder. David was, perhaps, the only person he could remotely call a comrade.

"I doubt I will get on with him as much."

David was taken aback. "I... I'm honoured."

"So you should be." Qubine walked past David to the bottom of the steps to Athlum's throne. "That chair. It has thorns, doesn't it." He didn't wait for a reply. "Are you relieved to leave it?"

David kept his voice level. "How I feel does not matter."

Qubine whipped around. There was something in his eyes that resembled anger, but it flickered and was gone in a moment. "I don't know if I am to pity you or to be envious of you."

"A month or so ago, you were considering martyrdom. Is this not better?" asked David softly.

"This is about what should be done, not what is 'better'. So now I must decide on what to do. Give me a steer, David. What do you want?"

David could not understand what Qubine meant. Was he not contradicting himself? "I must go."

"But do you desire it? Freedom, so to speak?" Qubine seemed frustrated. "Do you want me to put my seal down on the document and set you free," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The letter David sent to him yesterday, asking to be relieved of his duties. "Or do you want me to burn this with mystic fire?"

Perhaps this was Qubine's final joke, to give him a choice that did not exist. David could not come up with another explanation.

"Have you looked outside today, David?"

David frowned, then went towards the other end of the audience chamber, not out onto the balcony but to one of the smaller windows, where he could observe outside without being noticed.

He saw people. A sea of people surrounding the castle and beyond, filling the roads, the streets, the squares. They marched, peacefully and quietly, towards the castle. Some were holding banners.

"I would have arrived earlier had the roads not been obstructed by the protest," said Qubine behind him. "Athlum wants to keep you. If I let you go, how your people may react towards me - towards Celapaleis - I cannot predict. But if that is what you desire then you shall have it. I shall handle the consequences in return for your assistance on the battlefield."

David looked down, close to the front gates to the castle courtyard. From this distance he was not able to distinguish faces, but he somehow knew - he could feel - Rush was standing in the front, looking up at him.

"Will you address them, or should I?" Qubine asked.

David took a small step back, only scraping together enough composure to avoid stumbling. What was he to think? That despite the crime he had committed, the people would still want him? "But what of what I had done?"

"There will still be consequences. But out there is proof enough that the situation can be played; the people do not wish their hero sacrificed for the sake of political correctness." Qubine stood beside David, also looking out. "I won't even call this spin because it won't be: David Nassau regrets his actions. He is forgiven and supported because he did the only thing left to protect Athlum and her principles. The nation is brought closer together, its resolve to achieving equality between the peoples becomes strengthened. Nudge things in the right direction, use this period to invest in Athlum's infrastructure, in a year Athlum can be independent." He eyed David. "That is how we would play it, should you choose to stay."

Independence. Trust Qubine to mention this. It was quite the claim, but with the right method and drive, it might just be possible to turn David's situation into such an opportunity. This was the type of manipulation Qubine excelled at.

"What do you say? If your heart is no longer here then you are useless to me; do me a favour and be gone. Otherwise..."

David went to the balcony, just short of stepping out. People's attention began to rouse and shift, focussing on their lord at the castle.

He turned to look at Qubine, who stood close behind him. "I am in your capable hands."

Small dots of light began to appear in the sea of bodies, a gentle blue-green, those with Remnant powers standing amongst those without, unafraid of identifying themselves.

The relief Qubine felt was clear to see. He arched an eyebrow and snorted. "I will make you the phoenix that rises from the ashes," he said. Looking beyond David, his voice got smaller, as if sharing a secret. "I envy you. My people would never do this for me."

David tilted his head. "You may be surprised."

"The truth still matters. And even if it no longer does," Qubine smiled, wry, "even if the day comes that the difference means nothing, if my people learn that I have deceived them all these years... if I was as popular and well-loved as you, perhaps. But there is only one David Nassau."

It was all David could do to stop himself from laughing. "Like I said - you may be surprised."

 

David wondered if he washed the dirt off the tiled floor, whether he would see the stains from his mother's blood in the grout.

"Have you come back here before?" His voice bounced off the walls of the small prayer room.

"Just once," replied Rush, his eyes on what was once a mural of Lady Marion and her child. Without proper maintenance, the walls had become molded and even the paint had rotted. It would be impossible for anyone to make out what was once painted there unless they had seen it before. "Years and years ago."

"But you never forget a place like this," said David, who then added with a half chuckle, "unless you are me, of course."

This room, where David and his mother were locked in ten years ago, was in one of the wings that had not yet been demolished. There was a stained glass window high above, but years of accumulated grime had made it impossible for light to get through. After David and Rush managed to open the door, they had to keep it open just so that there was enough light to see.

He had had the blood of enemies spattered on his skin, seen men blown apart by explosives and shards. But nothing could prepare him for the feeling of blood seeping through the knees of his trousers as he knelt, the weakening voice of his mother, the moment her hand slipped from his grasp - the event was many years ago but the memories were fresh. And what he saw now served to cement those memories - devastating though they were, he had no intention of forgetting again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Rush had that look on his face that said he was trying to figure out if David was telling the truth. David searched for the right words to express himself. Ah, the things he did to please Rush. "I just feel that I have to come here. Perhaps for closure, I cannot say for sure. But..." he shifted his gaze from Rush to the room, looking around them, "in the past, I lost something every time I came to this place. I thought the next time I came, if I could, I would be a prisoner doing manual labour. But that is not the case. I have not lost my life, nor have I lost Athlum. And here you are."

Rush smiled faintly.

"What happened in the past cannot be changed but I feel quite... content."

David was ready to leave this place one last time.

They navigated their way out of the ruins, stepping out into the cool night's breeze, the backs of their hands brushing as they walked until finally David made the move and laced their fingers together.

"So, like, Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Are we supposed to get a binding certificate done?"

"Yes. The law must be followed."

"People aren't going to make a big thing out of it, right?"

"Fortunately no. It is still a sensitive time. There should be no ceremony for now - unless you were hoping for one?"

Rush seemed slightly frightened by the idea. David actually had no clue what such a ceremony would be like - no lord had ever bound a Remnant, or at least none was recorded. All he knew was that binding often went hand-in-hand with marriage. It was just the way things usually worked out.

Well, it was far too early to consider such things. They had only been on one date, and even that was unintentional. And they had shared just one kiss.

"Hey, you said before that I could kiss you after the war."

It was impossible to tell if they had been thinking along the same track or if Rush somehow read David's mind, but the words brought a pleased smile to David's lips. As soon as he could tell David liked the idea, Rush tugged at David's hand and made him stop walking. Stepping around, he put a hand on the back of David's neck and leaned in, his mouth almost touching David's. But he didn't get closer than that.

"Having second thoughts?" When David whispered, their lips brushed, the contact making Rush shiver. The hand behind David's neck adjusted, the touch now gentler.

"This is when something bad always happens." Rush's voice was equally quiet. "You push me off, the building falls down, or I wake up, stuff like that."

"How charming. Is that what you say to every person you've wooed?"

"No, really. I've dreamt about this so much, but even in my dreams I never get to-"

"In my dreams we get so much further than this." That earned him a smile; David could feel it. "Come on. It has been a long enough wait."

Finally Rush slipped his free hand around David's waist, tipped his head forward just that much further and kissed him.

Perhaps they would not ask again now that they knew David was bound to a Remnant, but if the generals were to enquire once more what his plans were for the future, David knew exactly what to say.

He hoped Rush would be up for tailoring the appropriate outfits for them both then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> About Qubine's secret (which may or may not be obvious), it doesn't really fit into the premise of the story, but I'm hoping to write it as a standalone fic later. :)


End file.
